Sacrifices
by MirrorImage003
Summary: No, no! It wasn't supposed to be her! I wanted to scream, yet my body was still frozen, un-willing to mirror the turmoil in my head. Somewhere among the silence, I could hear Katara's accusing voice. It's all your fault.
1. Chapter 1: Fault

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Avatar the Last Airbender... If I did, Katara and Aang would never be together.

Hey guys! Just wanted to give a heads up on what is to come. This story will begin during Crossroads of Destiny... Chapter 1 might be a bit slow due to me having to set the story up, but it definitely has a couple unseen twists! The rest of the story will flow as I see fit. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Zuko's POV

Time stopped. Hope flared in my chest as she spoke those fateful words, but the doubt soon sank in again as I told her it was a scar. It couldn't be healed. She replied that it had special healing abilities, and reluctantly, I allowed that hope to spark again.

I felt her fingers brush the rough skin of my scar as I closed my eyes. The coolness of her touch gave relief to the angry burning of the mark. Seconds passed, yet they felt like hours. We both stood, revelling in the moment, before it was broken. The Avatar had come.

Immediately, her touch was stolen away from my bitterness, causing the anger to rush over me once more. I wanted to reach out and pull her back to me, make her heal my pain, but I was soon engulfed in Uncle's embrace. For once, I allowed him to hold me. He was only worried about my well-being. I felt the heat of the Avatar's glare and returned it with just as much intensity. As Uncle pulled me away and spoke to me, I saw her glance my way. I averted my gaze to the floor.

There went my chance, my only chance to be free from this mark of shame. It was gone. _She_ was gone. Katara was gone.

* * *

Katara's POV

I don't know why I offered. There could have been so many other uses for the sacred water that were far more important. I guess I couldn't bear to see the pain, his pain. In that moment, he wasn't the angry firebender that had chased us around the world, but a lost teenager, drowning in his own confusion.

As soon as I saw Aang, I had bolted to his side, clinging to his lithe form. All thoughts of Zuko and his scar banished from my mind. I never stopped to think about how I had hurt him. I gave him a taste of redemption, then ripped it away.

Stealing a look at him as Aang led me away, I saw his old mask of indifference plastered on his face. Yet somehow, I knew that the insecure, hurting Zuko was on the brink of surfacing. I turned away and set my attention on finding Toph and Sokka. They were my priority, not Zuko.

As we entered a new, more spacious part of the catacombs, the sound of fire blazing caught our attention. My heart sank as I saw the deadly blue fire streaking toward us. Double-teaming Azula proved to be a simple plan, but difficult action.

There was a tense moment in which the three of us stood stock-still, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly, a second flame exploded in front of me. When the smoke cleared, _he_ was standing there. Zuko had made it, and he was joining our side! I knew that the three of us could definitely subdue Azula, and that together we would be safe. My relief was short-lived, however, as I realized it was not Azula he was attacking, but Aang.

The betrayal stabbed me in the chest as I saw him shoot fireball after fireball at my best friend. I had no time to feel anger though, as Azula's attention was now on me. Forcing the sudden change of events out of my mind, I focused on pin-pointing my opponent's weakness. Problem was, she didn't really have a weakness. Instead, I opted to using pure force and agility.

Slowly but surely, I started to gain the upper-hand in the fight. A smirk appeared on my lips as some of Azula's hair was sliced off from my attack. _Don't get cocky, Katara. That's when you mess up, _I thought to myself.

Finally I saw the opening I needed. Pulling the water from the ground, I engulfed my body to the neck. Whipping out a tendril, I grasped Azula's right arm as she was about to attack. In the next second, I had her left leg. Her face morphed into panic as I heaved her up a foot off the ground, preparing to end it for good.

Out of the corner of my eye, a flash of orange and red raced toward us, but before I could react, my hold on the fire princess was gone. _Zuko! _I mentally screamed, _I had her, you bastard!_

The rage I had suppressed before surged through me full-force as my opponent was switched. Summoning water from the canal that seperated us, I formed two water-whips. Memories flashed in my brain as I prepared my fluid weapon. Aang and I at that waterfall. Me stealing that scroll. The first technique that I learned._ "I'll save you from the pirates." _And then the moment was lost as the exiled fire prince called his own weapons.

My anger was renewed as I saw what he was using. _He stole my move! He made a fire-whip! _Growling under my breath, I raised my arms and our elements clashed.

"I thought you had changed!" I yelled.

"I have changed."

* * *

Zuko POV

I saw the anger spark in her eyes as I calmly responded. I pretended I didn't feel the guilt when I had turned on them, on her. I pretended I didn't see the hurt in Uncle's eyes as I followed Azula. I pretended I didn't have any fear as her icy-blue eyes filled with rage. I pretended.

I couldn't see my sister's battle with the Avatar, but suddenly, she was there attacking the water-bender with me. I assumed the airbender was taken care of for now. Together, we sent jet after jet of hot fire at Katara. I knew she didn't stand a chance against us both. Ignoring the sound of her back hitting rock, I watched her fall to the ground.

Rumbling in the distance told me our fight was not over. The Avatar was advancing on us, and quickly. He did not look happy that we just beat up his companion. Hell, I wouldn't be either. Positioning myself in a fighting stance, I watched his earth-mound gain speed.

But before he could reach us, a Dai Li agent came out of nowhere and the Avatar's mound halted abrubtly. He was launched into the air and landed heavily on his back. Suddenly, agents were everywhere. About thirty were stationed behind us, ready at the first sign of movement. I saw Katara stand and ready her water-octopus, facing twenty agents alone.

Returning my attention back to the Avatar, I was surprised to see him retreat into the safety of a crystal tent. Narrowing my eyes in confusion, I watched as it began to slowly glow. I covered my eyes when it exploded outward, a column of light beaming from within. It was then that I knew we were screwed.

* * *

Katara's POV

After seeing how many were now against us, I didn't think we stood a chance. At least, not until I realized what Aang was doing. He was going into Avatar state! I figured the fire nation siblings would also realize what was going on, so in order to defend Aang, I gathered what water I had and perched on my wave.

The Dai Li agents never knew what hit them. One moment I was there, and the next they were eating dirt. Gaining speed, I set my sights on Aang's crystal tent.

Fifty-feet away.

I watched as the dozens of agents began to squirm nervously when the glow intensified.

Thirty-feet away.

The tent exploded outward, pelting the people closest with debris.

Twenty-feet away.

Aang began to rise steadily. His glowing tattoos were a beautiful sight for me.

Fifteen-feet away.

That's when I saw Azula. Fear made my heart skip a beat as I recognized that stance from before. _Lightning_. I pushed as fast as I could, hurtling toward her.

Ten-feet away.

Currents of electricity in the air made my skin tingle. I gathered water up my arm, about to strike her.

Five-feet away.

She shot. I acted. I flung the water from my arm, no longer aiming for Azula, but for the deadly white bolt of lightning.

My world slowed. I saw the water intercept the lightning. I watched it turn sharply as the stream conducted it. It was to late for me to realize that my arm was still attached to the water, and that the dangerously precise bolt was headed straight for me.

I didn't have time to scream. I don't think I could've. Everything blurred in a haze of pain. A burning sensation traveled through my arm. My body began to jerk as the lightning coursed its way to my heart. The one thought I had as I began to black out was,_ Better me than Aang. _

* * *

Zuko's POV

I had expected Azula would have some sort of back-up plan, I just didn't know if she could put it to action in time. I heard the crackling of energy and turned to see her moving her arms in a languid motion. I didn't know whether to feel proud that the Avatar would be taken down, or guilty.

Right as my sister prepared to shoot, I heard the gurgled gasps of the agents behind me. I was alarmed to see a ten-foot wave heading straight towards us. But I was not surprised to see who was riding it. Hair streaming back, and eyes on fire, Katara looked like an angel of vengence.

Azula also seemed to have heard the approaching water, for she suddenly lunged out, a white-hot stream of lightning protruding from her fingertips. It snaked its way to its target, straight for the boy with the glowing tattoos. _This is really going to happen, _I thought. _We are going to kill the Avatar. _And then, my eyes widened as I saw something else heading toward the bolt of lightning.

Water. It was water. A stream of pure life attaching itself to a jolt of pure energy. Then I realized who was sending the water, who was about to face that energy head-on. Time slowed for the second time that day, except instead of hope flaring in my chest, there was fear.

I saw the lightning in slow-motion, how it veered off its previous course, instead, allowing itself to be directed by the water. I saw the moment when it contacted her outstretched fingers. I saw the horror, fear, and absolute pain on her face as her wave receded, and her body was seized by energy. I saw her body racked by spasms when it curled its murderous fingers around her heart. I saw her hit the ground. I saw _Katara_.

The crystal catacombs were plunged into silence as everyone stared in shock at the petite young girl laying on the ground. The only sound anyone could hear, was the dull thud of Katara's body impacting the ground. The suffocating smell of burnt flesh made my stomach twist. Not even Azula was able to gather her wits.

_No, no! It wasn't supposed to be her! _I wanted to scream, yet my body was still frozen, un-willing to mirror the turmoil in my head. Somewhere among the silence, I could hear Katara's accusing voice.

_It's all your fault._

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Muahaha, I am evil for that cliffy! More romance is on its way, so don't panic Zutarians!

This is my first fanfic, so hopefully it isn't too shabby. Review as you please. (You know you want to!) Criticism is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Hola muchachos y muchachas! So... Today I was sitting in detention (I'm not a bad kid!) and had my phone out (okay, maybe I am) to check my email... What I saw in my inbox almost made me want to sing with joy! Due to the surprise I found, I would like to give a SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to grandiose6, moonwilow, and Icepath-Snowwing for giving me my first official reviews! Thanks guys for all the encouragement and I am really glad you have read my story! YAY! Brownie points for you guys! :)

Now... Read on!

* * *

Aang's POV

Guru Pathik had said that if I let Katara go, I would be able to control the Avatar state. But he was wrong. As soon as I saw the lightning strike, as soon as I realized she wasn't moving, I_ lost _control.

I barely registered the rocks that were being thrown at me. I was oblivious to the chaos around me. I never realized how much water I was hurtling at Azula. I didn't hear the shouts of 'retreat' as Dai Li agents scattered. I only registered her body. I only realized her pain. I only heard her voice.

"Aang!"

"Aang! Are you okay?"

"Aang! It's amazing!"

"We're your family now."

I reached Katara's side. Turning her over, I saw the damage. Her whole right arm was practically black, the sleeve of her tunic burned to her skin. Her left shoe had been blown off. I assumed it was from the lightning escaping her body. I couldn't see the rest of the damage, for her clothes were in the way.

"No. No. This isn't happening." I whispered into her hair, cradling her into my chest. "You weren't supposed to die. I was supposed to protect you!" Tears were streaming down my face, mixing with the dirt and sweat. I stayed that way, rocking her back and forth, whispering apologies to deaf ears. That's when Sokka found me.

Sokka's POV

I could hear the fight ahead, and feel the tunnels shaking as Toph and I ran. We had left the Earth King and his bear with Appa, and now, we were running. Running to find Aang and Katara. Suddenly the shaking stopped, the shouts ceased, and my suspicion rose. Holding out an arm, I slowly forced Toph to stop.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"If you're talking about not hearing anything, than yes, I hear a lot of it." She replied dryly. Despite the sarcasm, I saw her brows furrow in confusion. Dropping down, she pressed her hand to the floor, feeling for any vibration. "It's like everything paused. No one's fighting anymore. Actually, it's like everyone froze."

"Can you feel Aang and Katara?" I pressed. Her face scrunched up, and I could see her hesitating. Worry began to seep in as drastic scenarios rushed through my head. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know. I can feel Aang, but Katara..." She trailed off as silence sank in. I was about to question her, but she abrubtly stood, cutting me off. "We're to far away, that's probably why I can't feel her. Let's keep going. I know a short-cut."

Pulling me by the wrist, she opened up a new tunnel and we were once again on the run. A couple minutes passed before the sounds of battle caused the ground to rumble once again. Except this time, it was more like an earthquake. And just as fast as it had started, it just stopped. After what seemed like hours, we finally were close enough for Toph to get more of a perspective. She explained to me as we ran.

"I was right, no one is there except for Aang and Katara." She panted. I couldn't tell if she actually knew Katara was there, or if she was just trying to reassure me. At that moment, I had to believe her. "But Azula is close-by! Her footsteps are getting more distant though, so she's probably going to get more reinforcements."

As we entered another catacomb, we saw a familiar face. He was encased to the neck with long earth spikes. Toph immediately perked up with the newcomer.

"Iroh!" She jogged to a stop in front of him as she explained where we were going. In less than a second, he was freed and the three of us were on the move. Finally, I could see the entrance to the battle-field. My adrenaline kicked in just as I charged into the cave, causing me to have extra energy.

"Aang!" I shouted to the kneeling boy,"We have to get out of here! Azula is bound to-" My heart stopped. I hadn't realized he was kneeling _next _to someone. I never would've guessed it would have been_ her_. Suddenly, I didn't feel so energized. "Katara..."

I felt dizzy as I stumbled over to her. I collapsed next to Aang, pulling her head into my lap. My breath was knocked out of me as I saw the burn mark. I gagged on the stench of fire and smoke. No. She had to be okay. She couldn't be dead. It felt like Mom was dying all over again. This was all just a dream, no, a nightmare. My sister. My baby sister. I promised Dad I would protect you.

"I...didn't...should've..." My eyes slowly raised to the face of the boy sitting next to me as he murmured incoherent words. He cleared his voice and blinked so he could see before continuing. "I-I was trying to reach Avatar state. I didn't...I didn't know she would come... She was just there all of a sudden, I couldn't stop her...the lightning, it just...hit her."

Lightning. That's what burned her. My mind went numb, like I was refusing to acknowledge that any of this had happened._ Huh, that's funny. I don't remember crying... _I thought as I saw wet spots dot the ground below me. Then, I was snapped back to reality. Forcing the sobs back, I felt the anger well up.

"Aang." I hissed out. "Who. Did. This." When he didn't respond right away, I grabbed his shoulders, shaking them violentely. Finally he woke from his stupor long enough to mouth one name.

"Azula."

I let go of him as more tears spilled down my cheeks. I felt the emptiness inside of me from when I saw Katara's body begin to fill with something close to hatred. _She_ was the one that did this. That monster. She had already stolen Suki from me, but now she had to rip my sister away too?

"Guys!" My rage was interupted as Toph ran up to us. I had forgotten she was there at all. Her blind eyes were still wet, and the tears were still falling, yet she had a look of utter joy. "Guys! She's alive! I can feel her heartbeat!"

I blinked once before bending down and pressing my ear to her chest. At first I thought that Toph must have been mistaken. I didn't hear anything. But as I was about to correct her, I heard it.

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump..._

It was faint, but it was still there. Jerking my head away from her, I smiled at Aang and Toph. She was alive. My baby sister was alive.

Just behind Toph, I could see General Iroh smiling as well. I had forgotten that he too was there. Surprisingly, I saw that he also had tear-stains, and that he was sincerely happy Katara was alive. Maybe there were some good firebenders out there.

Toph's POV

I don't cry. I'm a rock-hard, bad-ass rebel who doesn't cry. Did I cry when I realized I'd never see? No. Did I cry when I got kid-napped by insane earth-benders? No. Did I cry when I was locked away for twelve years? No. I just don't cry. At least, not usually.

Do I cry when a bossy, over-dramatic waterbender dies? You bet.

When I felt Katara's dead-weight, I couldn't believe my feet. I was devastated. She was like my mom, but also my best-friend. She watched over me, made sure I was okay, even when I was a serious pain. I'll admit it, I cried. A lot.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Recognizing the retired general, I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his plump stomach. I don't think I have ever held onto someone like that before, but then again, I had never needed that much support. Somehow, I could tell that he was grieving just as much as the rest of us, even if he didn't really know Katara. That's just the kind of person he is.

In between sobs, I felt a vibration. I thought I was imagining it, that for once, my feet were lying. It was hard at first to discern whether I was just feeling the erratic heartbeats of Sokka and Aang, or something else... Sucking in a breath, I calmed my tears and concentrated on feeling the ground around Katara's seemingly dead body. There it was again. So faint, that even a master earthbender like me almost missed it.

Slowly, I pulled away from Iroh, walking towards the emotionally-torn boys. It was definitely there. Finally, I found my voice.

"Guys!" I half-shouted, "Guys! She's alive! I can feel her heartbeat!"

At first, this new information didn't quite register in their minds. I watched as Sokka anxiously listened for a sign that I was right. After what felt like forever, he lifted his face to Aang and I and beamed at us. She_ was _alive.

Before any of us could move and inch, the sound of sliding rock caught our attention. Dozens of elite agents were suddenly popping up all around us. _Dammit! _I cursed, _I should've been paying more attention! _

"Ah, I see the Avatar escaped my little game." It was her. The one who almost took Katara away from us. Azula. "Oh well, that water-wench was starting to get on my nerves anyways."

"You bitch!" I heard Sokka scream, and felt him lunge forward. I knew he must be seeing red, but I never thought he would just charge at her like that. Before I could stop him from getting himself killed, Aang grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back. I heard some whispers so I guessed Aang was calming him down.

"Oh, so you want to play too? That's fine with me." I heard her taunt the water-tribe teen.

I could almost _feel_ the smirk on the princesses face as she watched the two boys. I was barely able to hold myself back from also rushing at her. Instead, I settled for mentally screaming some colorful words at her.

Aang stepped forward, probably looking calm on the outside, but I could feel his rapidly jumping heartbeat. From anger or fear, I couldn't tell. Probably both. "Leave them out of this. You're fight is with me."

"Of course I wouldn't hurt your little friends," she scoffed.

"Tell that to Katara..." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Technically, I never shot her," Azula retorted. "I guess she was just _dying_ to face me."

Now _I_ was beginning to see red, and I didn't even know what red looked like!

"Enough!" I heard Aang shout. "You will fight me, and only me, Azula."

I heard her click her tongue before replying, "Very well, if I must!" Suddenly she was racing toward Aang, shooting her flames at him with purpose. They were twenty feet away from me yet I could still feel the heat of the battle.

"Miss Toph, I believe it is time you take Miss Katara away from here. I fear she is losing the will to live." I turned to face Iroh who was checking Katara's pulse and felt he was right. Her heartbeat was fading slowly. This would probably be a good time to get away with her since everyone was already distracted with the fight. I figured Aang would be alright since he always had his spiritual mumbo-jumbo.

Giving Iroh one last hug, I lifted her on a slab of rock. "Tell Sokka I said not to do anything stupid. I'll be back with Appa as soon as I can."

With that, I was sliding out of that cave as fast as I could. _Appa, here we come..._

* * *

Author's Note:

I know what you're thinking. "This story has no romance at all!" Just trust me here, it will come! I'll warn you, there won't be much romance for a bit, but it will eventually build! For now, it's been all about perspective and setup...

Didn't like the chapter? Might need more details? Found an error? If any of these apply to you, call 1(800)-REV-IEWS! Just one click away! (not including the actual review of course!)


	3. Chapter 3: Life is Ironic

Disclaimer: (This is starting to get annoying) I STILL don't own a thing from ATLA.

Okay... so, I have been up pretty late these past few nights trying to work out more of the plotline for this story. So far it's been going pretty well! I have another SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to DarkRose1999 for the review! Thanks for the support! It means alot! (Love the pen-name too!)

I also wanted to make it clear that the Zutara romance will gradually appear, but probably not for a while, unless I decide to skip to another time in the series. It won't be all "I hate you Zuko!" (five minutes later) "Marry me Zuko!" :P True love does not usually just go BOOM and appear...

By the way, anyone watch the American Idol finale tonight?

* * *

Zuko's POV

After the Avatar had practically gone insane, my mind shut down, going into auto-pilot. I saw Azula get pounded into the ground a few times with water. I was torn between running to her side, or running to Katara's.

Dai Li agents were frantically shoving earth at the enraged monk, but half of the boulders didn't even reach him. My own panic caused me to miss most of my shots as well. Finally, I saw my sister stand, since the Avatar was now at the waterbender's side and had ceased his attacks. It was then that I heard Azula say something I never knew was even in her vocabulary.

"Retreat!" She spat out. "Get back to base! Retreat!"

In a flash, agents were rushing for the south exit, trampling each other in their blind trauma. I barely registered Azula pulling me along with her as we sprinted back to base.

Once we were in the tunnels and running after the other agents, I was able to get my brain working again.

"She took it for him." I panted. "She just sacrificed herself. Just like that."

"Yes, it would seem so," Azula hissed beside me. "At least it's one less peasant I have to deal with."

I narrowed my eyes as I listened to her. I was still confused as to why I felt guilt and anger at that last sentence. Oh, yeah that's right, it was_ my _fault she was dead. It was bad enough I turned on her right after she offered to heal my scar, but then I ended up getting her killed. My stomach felt sick as we came in sight of the base.

Dai Li agents were spread out everywhere. Some laid on the ground, to tired out to stand, and others were leaning against walls trying to tend to their injuries. I glanced at Azula and saw her face twisted in disgust.

"Listen up," she began. "If you are to weak to do anything but cower in fear, than you are to weak to stand with me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and several agents looked ready to piss themselves.

"Commander Cong." The man in question flinched before stepping forward and offering a bow.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Send in the rest of the Dai Li groups. All of them."

"What about us, your majesty?" He asked with his head still bowed.

I watched my sister's lips curve into a smirk before replying, "What about you? Did you not just fail the mission?" The poor man began to sweat as he awaited his sentence. Azula narrowed her eyes before continuing. "Get out of my sight, and take your _elites_ with you." She spat the word in mock sarcasm.

"Y-yes, m'lady," the man stuttered before rising swiftly and calling his men. I watched as they exited the cave.

"What are you planning?" I questioned from behind her once we were alone. My voice was even hoarser than before from the run through the tunnels.

"What do you mean? We're going after the Avatar of course." She tossed her response over her shoulder as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"But you saw him, he controlled his Avatar state!" I replied in confusion. Didn't that mean this was over? Hadn't we already lost?

"Oh, brother." I snapped back from my thoughts to see that she was now fully facing me, her whole existence radiating confidence. "You really haven't learned, have you? I _always_ have a plan, Zuzu."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from berating her for using that cursed nickname. When I searched her face, there was a mischievious,_ evil_, glint in her eyes. My own golden eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out what information she knew.

Before I could ask her anything else, the other Dai Li agents arrived. I was surprised at how many entered. The last group Azula had banished was only one squad and had held around fifty agents. Now there had to have been at least four different squads. I watched them line up and bow low before my sister. She inclined her head, looking even more powerful then before.

"Zuko," I heard her whisper from the corner of her mouth. "Respond."

My eyes widened the slightest bit. They weren't only bowing to her, they were also bowing to _me_! I hastily straightened up and raised my head quickly, cracking my neck in the process. I tried not to wince in discomfort as I slapped on my most authoritive expression. Somehow I felt that I wasn't as intimidating as my sister.

"Dummy..." She scoffed almost playfully. Then she turned her attention back to the troops, the seriousness returning to her face. "I trust that you are different from the last group that came in, and I assume you heard what happened to them. Unless you want to be banished as well, I advise you to be prepared for anything, or suffer the consequences." She glared at them before she continued.

"The Avatar is in the cavern to the north. Half of you will go with me to confront him. When we enter, you are to stay in formation unless given further order. I will give the signal and it is then that you will subdue the Avatar's little friends. I warn you, they are stronger than they appear." Somewhere in the middle of her speech, she had begun pacing. "The other half will go with Commander Yu, where you will spread throughout Ba Sing Se and tear down the western wall, allowing the Fire Nation troops to invade." She ordered.

Her eyes darkened menacingly, and she halted in front of the men. "Many of you might have second thoughts about this plan, about allowing enemies in from the outside. But I assure you, fire tends to burn from _within_, and I will not hesitate to set your precious city on fire."

She didn't make it clear whether she herself would commit the deed, or if she had other firebenders inside the city awaiting her orders, but I doubted anyone would dare to question her about it. " Commander Yu, you may leave now to tear down the wall. I want the other commanders to meet with my brother and I to discuss the details." She added before turning on her heel to face me.

"Look Zuko, if you want people to listen to you, you need to be more...leaderly." She informed me. My response was cut off as the three commanders joined us.

"You wanted to speak with us, Princess?" A large man questioned. He was hefty, but had quick, light strides. His face was aged, but his eyes showed ruthlessness. I moved my gaze to the second man, who was younger, but held the same fierce, green gaze. The last man was different from the other two. He was shorter than both, and seemed even younger than the second commander, around the age of twenty. His bright brown eyes were filled with nervousness, but his posture remained confident, as if he were determined to prove his strength.

"Yes." My thoughts were cut off as Azula began speaking. "I have a plan, but I do not trust anyone but the best to execute it. That is why I have called you. While I duel the Avatar, I will give you a signal. It is then that the three of you will hold the Avatar down and strike him in the back, straight onto his arrow."

I was speechless. This was Azula. _Azula_. She may be a liar, but I had never known her to be a dirty player. Perhaps since the Avatar had already escaped her once that day, she was determined to end it before he could a second time. She was smart, I had to give her that. She when to be cocky, and when to be on guard.

"Commander Wan and Commander Gao will attack and hold the Avatar." She directed these instructions to the first two men, who immediately stood straighter. "Commander Chu," She eyed the last, and smaller man, " since I doubt you will be able to hold on to, much less subdue the Avatar, you will watch the troops."

The last man, now known as Chu, was clearly intimidated by my sister. I didn't blame him. His shoulders sagged as he was given such a menial job. The other two commanders merely smirked, showing their dislike for the young general.

"Prince Zuko." I switched my gaze to Azula as she called me out. "This day will be remembered forever in Fire Nation history. It will become the symbol of victory for this war. I want you, the honored son of the Fire Lord, to personally take the Avatar's life."

Shocked, I did nothing but gape openly at my sibling before realizing the eager stares I was receiving from the other commanders. Schooling my features, I lifted my chin and spoke clearly, "It would be the greatest honor to do my nation justice."

I should've been worried at the instant sparkle in Azula's eyes. I probably could've given more thought to the decision as well. Would I even be able to fulfill the dark deed? What would Uncle say? Why was I even helping Azula?

_Because of my stupid honor_. I thought to myself._ Because of the microscopic chance Father will actually accept me_. The bitter thoughts swarmed my conscience before I was brought back to reality. I realized that the commanders had already rallied their troops, and that Azula was preparing to lead them back through the caverns.

Jogging to catch up, I glanced at Azula as we started down the tunnels. Her lips were twisted into a light smirk, and her golden eyes, so much like my own, were narrowed in determination. I moved my gaze to the floor, counting the seconds until we reached the glowing cavern. My stomach was doing flips as I tried to grasp exactly what I was about to do.

The want to back out of this horrid plan overwhelmed me. Maybe I could make some kind of excuse, tell Azula I was feeling sick. No. She would only scorn me, and I would be seen as weak. Besides, by backing out, yet doing nothing to stop Azula, I still would be responsible for the Avatar's death.

Funny, years ago, I would've _wanted_ to kill the Avatar. But now that the oppurtunity was in arms-reach, I couldn't find the drive to carry it out. My attention was brought to Azula, who was looking at me as we jogged. Her eyes blinked once before she nodded, signaling that she had my back. It was weird to be fighting with my sister instead of against her for once. For a second, my memories were brought back to an extensive beach. A little ebony-haired girl pulling at the sleeve of a young, un-marred boy. The shout of one of the generals called my attention back to the present. I seemed to be blanking out a lot lately.

I snapped my eyes up to see the soft, flourescent light filtering into the hallway. My heart began racing, blood on fire as we neared our destination. _Man, life is ironic._

Toph's POV

I drove as hard as I could. Bending my slab of rock faster and faster, barely taking time to breathe. I navigated my way through the tunnels at rapid speed, almost crashing a couple of times.

"Don't you dare die on us, Sugar Queen." I muttered to the unconscious teen beside my feet. I was highly aware of how faded and slow her heartbeat was now. Refusing to allow the tears to fall, I clenched my eyes shut, focusing all my efforts on getting Katara to Appa. What was I going to do then? I had no idea.

My breath came in quick puffs, barely enough to keep me from passing out. My arms thrust forward and back to push the earth. Gritting my teeth, I checked our location. We were getting close to Appa. Probably a couple minutes away at most.

Suddenly, I felt the heartbeat stop. Panic seized my mind, and I halted the earth slab, barely managing to keep both Katara and I from flying off. I knelt to the ground, digging my hand into the ground below me. Seconds passed, but I didn't feel any vibration. Grunting in frustration, I crawled forward until I was able to lay my hand on her chest._ Guess I have to do this the old fashioned way_. I thought.

"C'mon Katara..." I whispered. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. This was Katara we were talking about! She's practically invincible! Still, the hand over her heart told a different story. I hadn't even realized I had started crying until my body started to shake with the sobs.

"Katara! You are _not_ giving up on us, and I'm not giving up on you!" I shouted. My small hands flew to her shoulders, gripping them as hard as I could. "Think about Sokka! What about Aang? Who else is going to take care of them? Who else is going to be their mother! _They need you_!" My tirade ended with a desperate screech, almost as if it would shock her into waking up. But her heartbeat was still absent, her breath still gone.

I sobbed beside her. Exhaustion and hopelessness finally catching up to me. For once in my life, I felt truly helpless. I could bend all the earth in the universe, and she would still be gone. No matter how much I tried, I would never be able to bring Katara back. My tough, independent mask had been stripped away for the first time in my life, and I didn't care. It not longer mattered whether people saw me as weak. At that moment, image and reputation seemed like the most foolish things in the world.

"_I_ need you." I whispered into the silence. I had never admitted to ever needing someone before. I always acted as if I was perfectly capable of doing everything myself, that I didn't need anyone else's support. I lied.

I needed Katara to boss me around, because no one else would. I needed her to worry about me, because it made me feel special. I needed her to be the sensitive one, because it showed me I was loved. I needed her to be Katara, and I wished I had told her that before.

"Katara... Please don't go." I cried into her shoulder. "We all need you, more than ever before. I don't care if I have to go find your stupid spirit in the stupid spirit world and drag it all the way back here! Just come back!"

And somehow I knew, even if I couldn't see, that Katara's eyes had just opened.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter, much like the previous, mostly focuses on the perspective from other characters. Zuko was pretty shocked in this section. Hopefully it didn't seem like he moved on from Katara's death too fast, because I'm definitely smelling some inner-turmoil going on.

Toph is personally one of my favorite characters in the series. I love her sarcastic, rebel personality. This chapter might have been a bit OOC, but I wanted to capture just how much Katara's death would've impacted her. I've always seen Katara as a sort of mother/sister, and best-friend figure of the group. Since practically everyone doesn't really have a mother figure, Katara stands in. She keeps order, does the dirty work, and also can be silly. Her death probably would've affected them all in a huge way.

See that blue button underneath the story? Yeah, it's been feeling pretty lonely lately. If you click on it, you get to say your opinion, I get to improve, and everyone's happy! I might even say a "special shoutout" to you in the next chapter!:)


	4. Chapter 4: The Moon

Wow it's been a long time since I have uploaded a new chapter! It's been a pretty busy week! Just as a heads up, I probably won't be able to update as fast anymore due to finals week coming up... On the brightside, it means that summer is coming! Finally!

I have another SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to moonwilow who has graciously reviewed _twice_! Thanks for the feed-back! :)

* * *

Katara's POV

A breeze kissed my face, dancing across my cheek. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I was feeling really off. My mind was groggy, as if I had just awoken from a deep sleep. Slowly, my eyes opened, twin orbs of blue accenting my face. An indigo sky greeted my sight. Above my head, I saw the biggest, brightest moon of my entire life! Mesmorized, I stared at it, inspecting every crater and storing it into my mind until the urgency of finding out where I was soon claimed my attention.

Pushing myself into a sitting position, I scanned my surroundings. The light from the moon illuminated everything, despite the nighttime darkness. I was sitting in a large field. The edge of the meadow was surrounded by a strange, suspicious forest. There was fog curling around the trees, giving it an air of mystery. I felt a chill run up my spine. I seriously doubted that I had ever seen this place before, let alone fallen asleep here. The feeling of being misplaced began to grow stronger.

Standing up, I realized something weird. There was hardly any sound at all. No crickets chirping, no patter of animals running around, just the sound of my breathing. It also seemed as if the wind that had awoken me suddenly disappeared. It felt as if I was the only living thing around. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any panic. It was almost peaceful to be in such a silent place. But then, a feeling close to paranoia made the hairs on my neck stand straight up.

Turning my head to the side slightly, I realized a very important detail was missing from the sky. The moon. I could've sworn it was right there._ What the he_- My thoughts were stopped abrubtly as I sucked in a breath. Standing almost directly behind me was someone I never thought I would see again.

"Yue?" I whispered uncertainly. _Okay, things are getting really weird_. I thought warily.

"Hello, Katara." Yue replied affectionately. I gazed in awe. She looked just like how we left her. Beautiful, snow white hair, big light blue eyes, and a flowing gown. The only difference was that she now shone as bright as the moon. Literally. I stared for another second before a smile split my face. I embraced her with open arms.

"Yue! It _is_ you!" I spoke into her shoulder. "Sokka will be so happy! How are you back in the physical world? "

She didn't respond for a second. Instead, she pulled away, holding me at arms-length. I was a little confused to see a sympathetic expression on her pale face. Uneasiness made my smile fade to a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" I questioned nervously. She let out a slow breath before answering.

"Katara, I'm not in the physical world." She said slowly. I blinked once. Twice.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. "But then how am I able to see _and_ touch you?"

"Katara," she spoke as if I was about to go ballistic. "We're in the spirit world."

"But that's impossible. Only the Avatar can visit the spirit world!" I exclaimed, even more confused than before. I was seriously starting to think Yue was going insane. Or maybe I was.

"You aren't visiting if it's permanent." She whispered softly. I was about to question her again when it hit me. I knew exactly what she was implying.

Suddenly it was as if the dam that was holding up my memories burst open.

Our mothers.

_ "I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_

His scar.

_"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole."_

His betrayal.

_"I have changed."_

Her lightning.

And then nothing.

Gasping for breath, I stumbled away from Yue, tears forming in my eyes. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. It couldn't be true. I wasn't dead.

I sank down onto my knees, my arms tightly clutching my stomach. Now, I hated that peaceful silence. I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear Sokka whining. I wanted to listen to Aang's laughter. I wanted Toph's snoring to drive me crazy at night. I longed for all the things that had previously annoyed me to no end. I wanted so badly to be able to go back to the living. I didn't care if the the world I wnet back to sucked, because at least I would be with them.

I had been so lost in my grief that I did not see Yue kneel in front of me. I didn't feel her hold onto my shoulders. I didn't hear her trying to get my attention. It felt like I was disconnected not only from those on earth, but also from the spirit world. It was as if I was slowly closing in on myself. My attention was snapped back to reality, or as real as it was going to get, when Yue forced my head up by the chin. Her blue eyes were blazing with determination.

"Katara," she began. "I know it's hard to accept, but you _have_ died. But, you did not live a petty life. You saved Aang, protected the Avatar. It was a very noble way to die. You're destiny was to accompany him so he may bring peace to the world."

I furrowed my brows, trying to control my sobs before I spoke. "But I didn't accomplish that goal. I died before he even mastered fire bending! How is that a noble way to die? I failed!" I stared at her intently, hoping to find the answer in her eyes.

"No, you did not fail." She replied, gently holding my face so I could not break eye contact. "You simply have not reached the end yet."

"How could this not be the end? I'm dead!" I screamed in frustratioin, ripping my face from her hands. "I'm never going to see Aang again. I'm never going to bend again. I will never be alive again!"

Her gaze lowered as she slowly sat up straight, clasping her hands in her lap. When she spoke, I had to strain to hear her. "And how do you know you will not live again?"

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

She raised her eyes to clash with mine. "How do you know you will not live again?" She repeated louder.

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" My ice blue eyes narrowed in confusion. My sobs had stopped, leaving behind a feeling of uncertainty.

She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, holding it for a minute before parting her lips and letting it escape into the night sky. When Yue once again opened her eyes, I was surprised to see a new light of excitement and defiance glowing within them.

"There are many spirits, all of whom control something. Whether it be a blade of grass, or every forest in the world. I, as you already know, control the moon and water, Agni controls the sun and all fire, Shiva is spirit of animals, and so on." I waited for her to continue, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"The spirit of death is Yama. He controls the fate of when people die, or in your case, _if _you die." She continued slowly.

"I don't see how this contributes to my problem though." I said in puzzlement.

Yue allowed a small smile to form on her lips. "Well, when you died, I forsaw a greater evil in Aang's future. One that could possibly end the Avatar's line. In order to ensure Aang's success in this war, I pursuaded Yama to make a deal with me. He agreed to allow you to return to the world alive as a second chance."

My eyes widened in shock as I gaped openly at Yue. Several moments passed as I processed what she had said. I experienced many emotions in those moments. First joy at the thought of being alive, then alarm about Aang's "future," and finally, confusion with logic.

"I-I don't really know what to say." I began. "I mean, I'm overjoyed at the opportunity to go back, but I also have a couple questions." Yue nodded in encouragement for me to continue.

"First of all, what is so bad that Aang needs me back? Why would the Avatar's line be cut off? Is he going to die?" I spewed out.

"I cannot tell you anything other than that it is a grave threat to not only Aang, but also the succession of all Avatar's." She replied vaguely. "I _can_ tell you that without your help, he _will_ die."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. "Then, if you can bring me back to life, can't you bring Aang back as well?"

"The Avatar is a highly intricate life-form, so bringing him back to life with the abilities he already possesses, and with all of his past and future lives would be very complicated and could take up to years. Because you are not the Avatar, and do not have a significant past or future, your life would be much faster, and much easier to bring back." She explained carefully. "Do you understand?"

"I think I do." I replied honestly. "As for my final question, well, you said that you had struck a deal with this Yama spirit, right?" She nodded in confirmation, and I saw that her previously revealing eyes were now guarded warily. I felt an uncomfortable lump of uneasiness form in my stomach. I pushed forward tensely. "Since a compromise usually consists of two agreements, and you already mentioned that one would be me being brought back to the physical world, I was wondering what his side of the deal was."

Her previously lax position became rigid as she heard the rest of my question. She avoided all eye contact with me and sounded like she was struggling to breathe evenly.

"Y-Yue? What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Do you remember how you died, Katara?" Finally she spoke, but she still did not meet my gaze.

"Yes, from Azula's lightning." I almost spat in disgust as the memory came to me. I was snapped from my anger when I heard Yue speak again.

"Yama said to me that he was willing to give you your life back on one condition." She spoke softly. "He told me that in order for you to remember how sacred life is, and how fragile it can be, you must bear the scar of your former demise."

At first I was horrified that I couldn't go back to how I used to be. But I was soon ashamed at my thoughts. I was being given a second chance. An opportunity to see everyone I loved again, and I was caught up in vain selfishness that I would have a scar. It could've been much worse. I needed to look for the positive side of the situation, or else my own self-pity would overwhelm me.

Taking a breath, I stood up confidently. I didn't want to cry anymore. No matter what the outcome was going to be, I would be strong. I had to be for Aang. Yue's gaze slowly followed my rising form, a mournful expression showing through every facial feature. I smiled as reassuringly as I could.

"Thank you, Yue, for fighting so hard for me to go back," I began. "I know the consequences that will greet me when I return, but I have come to realize that I would rather live with a scar, no matter how ugly, than be seperated from those that need me. My love for them is greater than my need to be the same. If I had the choice to go back and redo my actions, I wouldn't change a thing."

Her face lit up in a smile of approval before she joined me in standing. She inclined her head to me in a gesture of respect, moving so she could stand in front of me.

"Katara," Yue said in a solemn voice. "Today, you have become a hero. Your actions saved the Avatar as well as the line of his successors, and you have been called back to aid him again." She raised her arms, positioning a thumb on my forehead, and a hand on my heart.

As soon as she touched me, I felt a blazing sensation fill my body. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful, but rather energizing. I knew that in the spirit world I had no injuries, but as she placed her hand on my heart, I could feel my flesh healing. The muscles that had been torn and seared were connecting once again. My skin that had felt burnt was sowing itself back together, feeling as if nothing had ever changed.

A white light blinded my vision as my body and soul clashed, molding themselves back into one. I saw the night sky of the spirit world fade away, and the off feeling I had had before was replaced by one of peace. Even though I could no longer see her, and my body had completely numbed, I heard Yue's voice echoing in my mind.

"You're new destiny is to not only stop the Fire Nation, but to _save_ it." And then I blacked out.

* * *

"_I_ need you... " I heard a slightly muffled voice within my thoughts pulling be back to consciousness. _Where do I recognize that voice from? _I processed.

When the darkness subsided, and the feeling returned to my body, I noticed I was no longer standing on soft green grass, but laying down on cold, dusty earth. I could also feel a light pressure against my shoulder and around my stomach.

I knew I was back in the physical world, but for some reason, I was afraid to open my eyes. I was scared that when I did, I would still be back in that lonely, dark meadow, with only myself as a companion. I was being a coward.

"Just come back!" The sob snapped my emotions back into place. How could I afford to be afraid at a time like this? Suddenly, recognition sparked in my mind. _Toph! _I mentally screeched in joy._ It's Toph's voice! I'm back!_

That realization gave me just the right amount of determination I needed. Sucking in a breath, and tightening my shoulders, my eyes snapped open, my gaze coming to rest on a small, _weeping_ earthbender. Her face was streaked with sweat and dirt, cloudy green eyes were red and puffy, and snot dripped from her nose.

It was the best thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 4! I hope it didn't move to fast.

I'll admit to you guys, I've been having a bit off writer's block with the upcoming events, but I think I have most of it figured out! Man, who knew that writing a story could be so stressful? Anyways... Hopefully I won't have to go back and change any of the chapters, because that would be a pain for both you and me!

Quote of the Day: "Real people aren't perfect, and perfect people aren't real." - Unknown

Suggestion? Question? Confusion? That blue button on the bottom says it all!


	5. Chapter 5: Two

OH MY GOSH! I'm sooooo absolutely sorry for not updating sooner! I had finals week which killed any possibility of me writing, then I got super busy during the first few weeks of summer... I wish I had gotten this done earlier! Please forgive me? .

So this is usually where I put the special shoutout for the people who reviewed, but right now its 2:30 in the morning and I am really pooped. But, I still want to say thanks to all those who reviewed and are encouraging me!

Without further adieu...

* * *

Azula POV

I pulled the man behind the corner along with me. The assembling troops did not realize our short absence. I studied the young man's face, narrowing my eyes the slightest bit.

"Do you remember what we discussed?" I asked icily.

His gaze flickered over my shoulder to my brother who was lost in his own thoughts. He was a fool, oblivious to his surroundings. The man turned back to me. I could see the fear swimming in his eyes. Good. Fear is easy to use.

He nodded carefully. "Yes, m'lady. I remember."

"And do you know how important this is?" He nodded again. It was clear I was intimidating him. Unfortunately, I needed to play his emotions just right, and the best way to get him to do what I want is to make him believe I'm on his side.

Softening my features, I relaxed the tension. "I know how much this means to you. I realize exactly why you need to prove yourself. Being the son of a great man such as Long Feng can surely gain you enemies, especially with you being such a high ranking general at such a young age. "

I watched his eyes fill with relief, his whole body practically screaming 'hope.' People were so easy to manipulate these days.

"That's why you must not fail. Complete this feat, and you will be respected among all of the Earth Kingdom!"

He straightened, taking on a look of determination. "Yes, princess. I will not fail you."

I nodded, and we slipped back into the line of troops. No one had even realized we were missing. My brother joined me at my side as we began our journey to the Avatar.

A fierce fire filled me. I would soon show my father that I was worth all of his efforts. I would take down the Avatar and become a hero among the Fire Nation. Nothing could stop me from becoming my father's second in command. And later, when it is time for him to pass down the throne, I will become supreme ruler of the world!

My eyes wandered to my brother, our gazes meeting. Nodding once, I signaled that we were fighting as one. Or at least, that's how he would interpret it. As I saw the reluctant trust settle in his eyes, I couldn't help but remember our childhood. He was always trying to protect me, even if I was really the stronger one of the two. I growled softly, shaking my head away from these traitorous thoughts. Compassion is weakness. Just look at where it got him.

As we came closer and closer to reaching our destination, it came closer and closer to the time when my plan would begin to take action. I _almost_ felt guilty for what I was about to do... But not quite...

Zuko's POV

This was it. I was really going to take down the Avatar. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I was so confident that we would win. I guess it was since the thought of Azula losing was so unfathomable.

I remembered exactly what my sister had told me while we were running back through the caves.

_Zuko. In order to ensure the death, and the end of the Avatar line, you must aim for a very specific spot of his body. As I searched for the Avatar's weakness, I stumbled upon a rather valuable piece of information. When you are given the opportunity to strike him down, you must get close enough to make a direct hit to his arrow, specifically on his mid-back. Seperate yourself from the troops and wait for an opening. The other generals will be underground awaiting the opportunity._

I was immediately suspicious of how she managed to get this information, but considering we were already in the cavern and she was confronting the Avatar, I figured I could afford to focus on something else.

As my little sister baited the airbender, I felt my gaze continue to flicker to the limp, charred body of the waterbender that lay behind her livid companions. The guilt I had been trying to ignore began to seep back into my mind. Damn conscience.

She looked so small lying on the ground in a crumpled ball. Her angry, flashing eyes swam in my vision, blaming me. _It's your fault I'm dead._ Although I knew it was only my conscience, I tried to plead with her that I had never meant to hurt her, trying to justify my actions. It took me a while to return back to earth. I realized that my sister had just attacked the Avatar. The fight had begun. Forcefully, I banned all thoughts of Katara out of my head. What was done, was done.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I watched the fight go on, looking for my opening. Azula was persistantly dodging all of the Avatar's attacks. She jumped high in the air, using firebending to keep her up in order to avoid one of the boy's boulders. Landing perfectly in a crouch, she prepared to jump again. It was surprising to see my sister, the ruthless tyrant she was, take the more cowardly way out. Human instinct is fight or flight, and it seemed like Azula was doing a lot of flying.

Finally, she faced the Avatar, letting loose a dozen blazing fireballs. Instead of taking the typical airbender method of swerving around the attacks, he charged head on. Using his staff like some kind bat, he whacked the flaming balls aside. Advancing on her quickly, his face contorted into a more determined expression. Raising his arms above his head, he slammed his fists into the ground. I was slightly impressed that I was able to feel the shockwaves so strongly.

Azula momentarily lost her balance, but recovered quickly. Eyes on fire, she once again ran at the boy. When she was a couple feet away from him, she flung her foot up, sending a blazing kick with it. It hit him square on the chest, knocking him onto his back and the staff out of his hands. My sister barely wasted a second. She jumped straight at him with both feet, taking advantage of his vulnerable position. Just before she crashed onto him, he cupped his hands around his mouth and blew a gust of wind at her. She was blown back, narrowly avoiding a glowing crystal that had been jutting out of the ground.

They jumped to their feet, panting. I was starting to lose my patience. Azula needed to provide me an opening, and fast. I tried to ignore the nervousness in me, and the paranoid feeling that Uncle was staring at me. I could already see his disappointed face...

The Avatar and my sister simultaneously charged. By the confident looks on their faces, I doubted either one was willing to give up. As they came closer and closer, everyone was straining to see who would come out stronger. Right when they were supposed to collide, Azula randomly dodged to the side. The Avatar lost his footing and flew through the air, tumbling a couple times before finally sliding to a halt on his side.

"Aang!" I heard Katara's brother shout. He looked like he was going to run to the boy's side, but my Uncle was suddenly there, gently easing him back. Jealousy surged through me. That was _my_ uncle, not his. He should be supporting _me_, not him. Then a pang of bitterness pierced my heart. _I_ had deserted _him_. He had every reason to be angry with me. I felt shame crawl into my mind, adding to the overflowing bucket of emotions I had yet to express.

It was then that I realized something wasn't right with this picture. I saw my Uncle. I saw Sokka. I didn't see the little earthbender girl. Or _Katara_ for that matter. Puzzled, my brows furrowed, narrowing my eyes in thought.

I reasoned that the earthbender (Toph was it? ) had probably taken her body away from the fight zone. Deciding not to worry about it to much, I turned back to the fight. Not much had happened since I had gotten distracted. They were locked in a close combat fight, swinging punches and kicks when they got the chance.

Slowly, but surely, I saw my sister begin to push the Avatar closer and closer to me. The boy never noticed her change in strategies. I shifted to the balls of my feet in anticipation. The other generals were bound to come out and restrain him soon. Slowing my breathing, I pushed down any thoughts that would be of hinderance to this mission.

_You can do this, Zuko. This is the moment you've been waiting for ever since that fateful day of your banishment. One strike. That's all it takes. Straight to the back, right on the arrow. Then, your father will finally accept you. He'll finally love you._

Azula kept pushing the Avatar, his back turned to me. He was maybe ten feet away. All of a sudden, the generals Wan and Gao had popped up out of the ground, each grabbing a hold of the airbender's arms. By the time I could even start to think of chickening out, I was already on the move. I closed the gap, forming a fire dagger in my right hand. Bracing myself, I raised my arm, adrenaline taking over my body.

I blocked out his screams of pain as I brought down the dagger, plunging it deep into his back. I clenched my jaw as I felt his blood on my hands. My eyes locked onto the sight of his burnt and bloodied flesh, unable to look away. His body thrashed and writhed even after I had burned out the fire dagger. I was frozen to my spot, flashes of Katara's own death going through my mind. Even as his body went limp and the generals let his body slump to the ground, I still couldn't move. I had killed two people today._ Two_.

I barely noticed that the whole cave had erupted into chaos. The Dai Li troops had swarmed my Uncle and Sokka, making sure they would be captured. My sister had a smirk on her lips.

Suddenly I had a weird gut feeling. In pure instinct, I snapped out of my horror struck state and ducked low beside the Avatar's body. Out of the ground, a bunch of glowing crystals shot up, creating a cave like trap above me. It would have been pretty except for two factors. 1. They were literally centimeters away from hitting me. 2. The other Dai Li generals weren't as lucky.

Once again, I was frozen to my spot. On either side of me, there were bodies. Both impaled straight through their hearts. I forced myself to turn from the bloody sight.

In a fit of rage and shock, I swung out a flaming leg, shattering the crystals behind me so I could crawl out. Backing out of the little tent as fast as I could, I tore my eyes from the two bodies, searching for the earthbender responsible for their death and my near demise.

My sight immediately saw that the cavern was still in pandemonium. I realized my Uncle and the water tribe warrior were putting up a hell of a fight for being up against so many agents. Then my golden eyes caught the narrowed ones of my sister. She gritted her teeth and spun on the last Dai Li general to her side, screaming something at him. It was the same younger one that I had seen earlier. My own eyes narrowed in on him._ He _had been the one to almost kill me?

I was a second away from going over there and giving him a piece of my mind as well before I had to do a double take on something at the entrance to the cave. Through the turmoil of battle I could've sworn I saw something..._ someone_...

Straining to see, I peered through the sea of fighting agents. My eyes widened. I think I had a heart attack.

It was impossible!

There was no way-

How could it-

What was going on?

My mind short-circuited itself, but that wasn't the big deal here. At the entrance to the cave, battling alongside my Uncle, Sokka, and Toph was someone I never thought I'd see again.

Fighting as if it were her last day alive, and it_ should have been_, was a blue clad, brown haired girl.

_Katara!_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, okay! Some of you probably want to kill me for leaving it there! I know, bad place to stop!Well, I'm hoping that this chapter is pretty understandable, but I get it if you got confused with some of the parts. It was kind of a difficult chapter to write, but I didn't want to give up so soon!

Quote of the Day: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs... It always protects, always trustm always hopes always perseveres. Love never fails." ~ 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

If you have suggestions, corrections, or just want to brighten my day, please review! Have a good day! :)

MirrorImage003


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

Hey guys! I had this chapter waiting since yesterday, but I tried to refrain from posting it so soon... Obviously I didn't last long. So, here it is!

I also wanted to thank all those who reviewed my story! Your comments really help and encourage me!

On another note, I wanted to warn you guys. I'm going to be gone for a vacation from tomorrow until the end of next week, so you're just going to have to wait until I get back for the next chapter. Sorry!

And finally... CHAPTER 6!

* * *

Katara's POV

As you can imagine, a huge crying and hugging fest erupted when I 'awoke.' Toph and I had clung to each other like it was the end of the world. I had heard the last part of her rant while unconscious, the part when she admitted to needing me, and it had shocked me. I knew Sokka and Aang had told me how much they appreciated me several times before, but I never expected it to come from Toph.

After we calmed down, we sat on the ground gripping each other at arms length. I studied her face, the still wet eyes, frazzled hair, and petite facial features. It occured to me that even if she denied it, Toph really was beautiful.

"Katara!" Her shout jolted me from my thoughts. "You're alive! How?"

I suddenly stood, remembering why I was brought back. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to Aang. He's in danger."

Instead of questioning me, she just nodded and stood with me.

"Where's Appa? Something tells me we're gonna need him."

"He's pretty close by. Just past the tunnel to our right."

We began to sprint down, making our way to the over-sized bison. I felt a small hand make it's way into mine as we ran. It was almost as if Toph didn't quite believe I was real. I didn't blame her. Everything had happened pretty fast. My heart swelled with happiness that I was back and very much alive.

"Appa!" I shouted as the friendly beast came in view. We were outside of the tunnels and standing in the cool night air. I could see King Kuei and Bosco curiously peeking down at us. I hoisted Toph up first before climbing up onto Appa's head.

"Yip yip!" I exclaimed. Scanning the landscape, my eyes caught on a gap in the ground. Flying over to it, I peered inside. My eyes widened when I saw the dozens of Dai Li agents attacking my brother and Zuko's uncle just below us. I thanked Yue that we were so lucky to find an opening directly to the cave.

Toph and I jumped off Appa, instructing him to stay there above the gap.

"Toph! Do you think you can-"

"I'm on it, Sugar Queen." She interupted. "You might want to hold on."

Suddenly, we were perched on a slab of rock. Taking her advice, I braced myself for whatever she has planning.

The little earthbender's face scrunched up in concentration. Her arms raised above her head slowly, as if holding a heavy object in her hands. I felt the rock lift up with her arms, and we started to descend into the little gap, the earth slab floating in mid-air.

"Good luck!" I heard the Earth King shout after us.

I was at a loss for words. I knew Toph was strong, but I didn't think she was capable of something like this. We were fifty feet off the ground, yet she still had perfect control. As we entered the cavern, I quickly saw that it was in turmoil. My gaze first locked on my brother. He seemed like he was fighting off the wave of agents pretty well considering he was a non-bender. General Iroh also proved to be quite an obstacle for the Dai Li.

I moved on, scanning my eyes around the cavern for Aang. My eyes widened when I saw two Dai Li generals with crystals sticking through them. A kind of tent was around them, obscuring most of the bloody image. I felt bile rise in my throat.

Without warning, our little rock plunged down when we were about fifteen feet from the ground. I could've sworn my stomach just jumped into my throat. A strangled gasp escaped my lips before Toph jerked her hands up, slowing our decent until we touched landed. I almost kissed the ground in relief.

"Sorry," She panted. "You're a lot heavier then I thought."

My face flushed and I was about to retort before I heard Sokka shout my name. He was pretty close to us. We both ran over and helped him battle the ever-growing tide of agents. Surprisingly, the Dai Li were beginning to fall back since they no longer had someone to lead them.

"Sokka!" I shouted over to him. My water-whip hit an agent square in the face. "Where's Aang?"

At first he didn't answer. Turning to look at him, I narrowed my eyes in confusion. He looked back at me, and for the first time, I saw tear tracks staining his cheeks. Running over while simultaneously knocking aside some earthbenders, I reached him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Katara," His voice broke. Even though we were in the middle of a battle, and enemies were surrounding us, my brother grasped me in a tight hug. Toph provided cover so we could have our moment.

"Katara, you're alive." He whispered into my hair. My heart wrenched. I could tell from his cracking voice that he had been heartbroken. I smiled and hugged him back briefly before pulling away slightly.

"Sokka," I said looking him square in the face. "I know you were worried about me, and I know you want to talk to me, but right now, it is absolutely crucial that I find Aang."

He took a deep breath, immediately understanding my rush. And as if I had slapped him across the face, a haunted look entered his eyes. "Shit!" He practically screamed, turning in circles as if looking for something.

"What?" I asked astonished.

He frantically turned back to me, a wild and desperate look in his blue eyes. "It was Zuko! Zuko stabbed him! I-I was distracted when I saw you! I forgot about him!"

The breath got knocked out of me.

_Aang was... dead? _

In a matter of seconds, I went from devastation, to panic, then to anger.

"Where is he Sokka?" I shouted. Zuko had done this. Yet again, he had betrayed me, and this time, Aang was the one to pay for it. "Where is he?"

Sokka was speechless, and merely pointed at something past my right shoulder. Whipping around, I followed his gaze. He was pointing to the bloody crystal cave with the two dead generals. To add to my horror, I saw Zuko staring at me.

My blood boiled just at the sight of him. Narrowing my eyes in anger, I began to sprint towards him. Agents attempted to stop me, but they clearly underestimated a pissed off waterbender.

Even when I was five feet from him, all the fire bastard could do was gape at me. Unleashing a scream of fury, I pulled water from my pouch and rammed it into him. He flew like a rag doll before landing on the ground with a painful grunt.

It took all my will not to go and beat the living shit out of him, but I had Aang to tend to. I ran to the crystal tent, trying not to look at the bodies of the two earthbenders. I saw a section of the rock that had been blown out. Crawling on my hands and knees I looked inside, and almost screamed from the sight that greeted me.

Aang was lying with his back to me, crumpled and battered. His whole body was bloody, and I couldn't tell whether it was his own blood, or the generals. Turning him over as gently as I could, I saw that his face was pale. Not wasting any time, I bent down and listened for his heart. I could hear it faintly, but he was losing blood fast. Right then and there, nothing had scared me more in my entire life.

Tears streaked down my face, and my breathing was labored as I carefully gathered his body in my arms and backed out of the tent. Forcing myself to stand on numb legs, I saw that Sokka and Toph had turned to me, both looking like hell.

I finally found my voice. "Toph! Get you and Sokka to Appa _now!_"

For once she obeyed me without a word. Grabbing Sokka by the wrist, she bent a rock to propel them upwards, using her bending to push them towards the opening in the ceiling.

I was about to follow them when I saw movement in the corner of my eyes. Snapping my head to the side, I watched horror-struck as Azula pointed two fingers straight at me. A smirk pulled at her lips, and I saw her brother's eyes widen while he stood beside her. She was going to strike me and Aang with lightning. _Again_.

I could do nothing but watch as the deadly bolt of electricity coursed its way to me. Closing my eyes, I turned around in order to try and shield Aang. I braced myself for the shock, but it never came.

Opening one eye and peering behind me, I saw General Iroh had interfered. Somehow, he was containing the lightning within his own body. He moved his arms in a smooth motion, reminding me of waterbending. I watched in a trance as he suddenly shot the lightning back out at Azula. Her face looked just as surprised as I felt.

The bolt exploded at her feet, not making direct contact with her. It knocked her and everyone around her onto their backs. I figured General Iroh had purposefully missed.

He turned to me quickly. "Go! I will hold them off!"

I opened my mouth to object but realized he was doing this not only out of kindness, but also because he knew just how important Aang was to the world. In that moment, I was immensely grateful to him. Nodding, I wound water around us, pulling us up to the ceiling.

As I looked down, I caught one last glance of the old, retired general and held great respect. He was fighting as if in his prime time, and showed the ferocity and strength of a thousand armies. I clenched my jaw as he disappeared from sight.

Turning my attention back on getting to Appa, I saw the animal waiting for me along with my brother and Toph. They quickly helped me get on and we were suddenly flying off into the darkened sky.

I laid Aang down on his back carefully, trying not to rip out my hair in frustration. Even after I was given a second chance, I _still _wasn't able to protect him! There was no way I was brought back to life just to have him slip through my fingers! The last time I had this much fear about losing someone was when I was five. When I had seen my mom facing that raider in our tent. And even then, I couldn't save her.

_No._ I fiercely thought. _This isn't going to be like last time. I'm not helpless anymore_.

Ignoring the tears that blurred my vision, I racked my brain for anything that would help. Gritting my teeth, I ran through all the possibilities. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. _Spirit Water! _How could I have been so stupid as to forget about it?

Ripping the vial from my neck, I pulled Aang forward until his chest was leaning against my shoulder. Bending the precious water, I gently pressed it to his dark, red wound. There was _so much _blood. My tears mixed with the glowing blue liquid and my hands shook.

The water absorbed into his back, the light brightening before finally subsiding. I held my breath, lightly laying him back down. My heart began to sink as a sob escaped my lips. He wasn't reacting.

As if he could hear my anguished thoughts, the airbender's grey eyes fluttered, his tattoos momentarily glowed. He took a shaky breath and smiled weakly at me. My eyes almost rolled back in relief. I reached out, drawing his body as close as humanly possible to mine. Tears of joy streaked past my eyes, soaking my face. I clutched him in my arms, unwilling to ever let him go.

He was the hope of this world. The one person who could stop all this suffering. He was my life, my dreams, my destiny. And he had almost disappeared right before my eyes. Yue had said my destiny was to save the Fire Nation, but the only thing I wanted to do was destroy it.

Right then and there, I vowed I would never give up until the Fire Lord was taken down, until every child in this world could grow up without the fear of war. Without the fear of loss.

* * *

Author's Note: AANG IS ALIIIIIIIVE! Finally! After six chapters, Crossroads of Destiny is done! I hope you liked this chappie! Not to much new happened in it, so it probably wasn't all too exciting...

Once again, thanks for all the reviews!

Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Flying

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Hey! Long time no see! Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy couple of weeks. Hopefully I can update faster in the future!

To **moonwilow**: Yes, it was a pretty good cliffhanger, wasn't it? ;)

To **ZyllaKat**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

To** stickdonkey**: I already PM-d you, but thanks again for your help! I'll try to work on those little things in the future. I hope this chapter is a bit more true to each character's personality. :)

Without further ado, Chapter 7!

* * *

Day 1: Katara's POV

I had refused to sleep. No matter how tired I was, I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes and rest. Aang might have awoken just enough to assure me he was alive, but I was to scared to just leave him. So, I stayed awake, guiding Appa away from Ba Sing Se. Away from all the chaos.

Glancing over my shoulder, I checked up on the others. King Kuei and Bosco were sound asleep, lying against one another like they didn't have a care in the world. Sokka was on his side, limbs fidgeting as if he was fighting an enemy in his dream. He probably was. My gaze switched to Toph. She had curled herself into a little ball, laying close to Sokka. I knew she always put up a tough girl act, but seeing her look so helpless made my heart ache.

Finally, I looked down at Aang who was by far the worst. After healing him, I had placed him in my lap, the back of his head resting against my chest. Every once and a while, a whimper would escape his lips, and he would grit his teeth in his coma.

I blinked back tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. I had to be strong. Strong enough to support the others, strong enough to support him. That's why I hardened my eyes, tightened my grip on the reins, and took a deep breath.

No more crying.

No more fear.

Only action.

* * *

Day 2: Sokka's POV

When I woke up, I had three thoughts.

1. Was Aang okay?

2. Did Katara stay awake all night?

3. Meat.

Pushing myself up, I blinked at the morning sun. I groaned. I felt like Appa had dropped me on every boulder in sight, then danced on my limbs with all six giant feet.

"You okay?" I heard Katara ask from her seat at the furry bison's head. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her face was filled with worry.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "I think I'll live."

She smiled and I sat at the front of the saddle, closest to her. We discussed where to go next, deciding on Chameleon Bay. It was far enough away from Ba Sing Se, and it was large enough that we could find more supplies. Before long, we were arguing just like normal.

"Katara! Just let me take the reins! You _need_ to sleep!" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible so I didn't wake up the others. She glared at me with those eyes that looked so much like mom's.

"Just stop, Sokka!" She hissed. "I'm fine!"

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide it from her. "Obviously you aren't! We don't need you crash landing us in the middle of the ocean!"

It continued like this for a while until I removed Aang gently from her lap and forcefully plopped her into the saddle. It probably wasn't my smartest move since we were flying on a bison a hundred feet above water, and one slip could've sent us overboard, but hey, no one got hurt so we are a-okay!

She calmed down once she saw she wasn't going to get her way. Laying down beside Aang, Katara closed her eyes.

"Thanks, Sokka." She murmured before drifting off to sleep. I smiled and settled back against the mass of fur. Maybe I wasn't able to protect her from Azula, but I sure as hell can protect her from herself.

It was silent for a while. Just the sound of my own breathing and the occasional grunt from Appa. Suddenly, I scrambled up, shaking Katara's shoulder until she woke up.

"What?" She sat up with a panicked look in her eye. "What is it?"

"Do we have any meat?"

* * *

Day 3: Toph's POV

Great. I'm stuck on a giant, flying allergy hazard, with a naive king, a smelly bear, a paranoid waterbender, and a whiny teenage boy. The only reason I'm not complaining about Twinkle-Toes is because he almost died the other day. And he just so happens to be unconscious.

I wouldn't mind it if all of them were unconscious.

I hate flying.

We've been on this beast for three days now. Nevermind that I was asleep most the time, it's still incredibly boring. Currently, I'm trying to see how many random objects I can fit on Snoozles face before he wakes up. So far I have an old sock, a button, several dead fleas, half of an apple, and a wadded up piece of paper.

I was just about to rub a suspicious smelling substance on his nose when Katara suddenly shouted, startling Sokka from his sleep.

"Is that Dad?"

Snoozles jerked up at the mention of his father. He didn't even seem to notice the various objects falling off his face. "What? Where?"

He scrambled over sleeping bags, blankets, and even Bosco before making it next to Katara. Toph rolled her eyes. _And he was the one complaining about being sore_.

Katara wasn't speaking, but I could tell they were staring at something on the horizon.

"I-I think it is Dad!" Sokka yelled excitedly. "Yip yip, Appa! C'mon, go faster!"

I heard Katara laugh and the snapping of Appa's reins. "It's Dad! I can't believe we found him!"

I wrapped my arms around the saddle as my ride suddenly swooped down, tilting at an ominous angle. My stomach jumped to my throat, and I just barely kept from screaming like a wuss.

I _really _hate flying.

We kept flying like that and I wondered when the ride of terror would end. I could hear the siblings chatter, and couldn't help but wonder exactly how long ago it was since they had last seen their father. By the way they were acting, I was starting to think they had never seen him before!

If I listened carefully enough, I could start to hear the lapping of waves in the ocean. How close were we to the surface? The next thing I knew, my grip on the saddle was ripped off as the giant bison hit water. I felt the ground, or saddle, disappear from under me for a second before I landed hard on my back, the breath knocked out of me. Of course, I was the only one to experience a rough landing because everyone else had someone to hold on to. King Kuei had Bosco, Aang was in Katara's lap, Katara had Sokka, and Sokka had Appa. What did I get? A friggin peice of wood!

I heard Katara and Sokka's voice, as well as some other new ones, when they jumped off the beast, landing on what I guessed to be a boat.

"That's okay," I muttered as I struggled to stand. "I'm only a little blind earthbender who just got tossed around like a sack of squash-potatoes. Don't mind me, I'm perfectly fine!"

I really,_ really _hate flying.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Toph, she really got the short end of the stick, huh?

Please don't kill me! I know it was a seriously short chapter, but I didn't really have anything else to add! But don't worry! To make it up to you, the next chapter is going to show Katara discovering her scar! Stay tuned! :)

Reviews are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

So a little bit more happens in this chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated last... Yeah, I'm kinda winging this story. Probably not the most organized way...

**Guest** (Whoever you are): Yes, a scar. Which will be revealed in this chapter!

**Peachie-Trishie**: I'm glad you're liking it! Unfortunately, I'm sorta bad at updating this story right away XD

**stickdonkey**: Sokka's pretty fun to write! This chapter might not be as in character for him because her needed to be sorta serious. Hopefully you still enjoy it! And yes, I am pretty mean to Toph, aren't I?

* * *

Day 4: Katara's POV

Yesterday we had found Dad. Sokka had been the first to greet him, joyful tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. I hugged him as well, but for some reason, I wasn't all that excited.

Don't get me wrong, I love my father, and I always will. But ever since the day he had left our village, the day he had left Sokka and I behind, I harbored a slight grudge against him. It's not like I wasn't happy to see Dad, cause I was. I just wasn't ecstatic. I lacked that feeling of peace, bliss, and adoration. It didn't really surprise me.

After everyone had finished the 'hellos' and introductions, we, as in the Gaang, made our ways to the bunks on the ship and promptly passed out. The details could wait. It felt nice to finally succumb to my exhaustion. I didn't dream. I was too far gone to dream. All I saw was calming, perfect black.

I opened my eyes, returning to the world of the conscious. I became confused at seeing the white fur cots, the blue banners, the dim lighted hull of a ship. For a split second, I thought I was hallucinating, but then I remembered where I was. I was home, or as close as it was gonna get.

Sitting up, I scanned the narrow room. Because the Southern Watertribe wasn't exactly known for its size or extravagance, our navy ships were small and compact, made to move quick and hold many people. Due to this, all the sleeping bunks were squished into one room beneath the ship's deck. There were about fifteen of them lined along the wooden walls, some even built directly above another.

Toph was underneath me, and Sokka across the hull. Both were sound asleep, snoring loudly. My heart seized up a bit, and I frantically searched for the boy with blue tattoos. I couldn't find him anywhere. Panic began to overtake my mind, and I jumped off of my cot, landing silently on the floorboards.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and I recognized the face of Bato as he entered the sleeping quarters. His blue eyes landed on my anxious ones and he seemed to understand immediately what I was thinking. Quietly, so he didn't wake the others, he gestured for me to follow him outside. I nodded and strode to his side. He led me through some narrow passageways until we reached a small room. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic.

Entering it, I realized it was a private bedroom, only large enough to hold a medium sized cot and a small desk. It must've been the chief's, or better known as my Dad. To my relief, I recognized the sleeping boy on the bunk. Letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I rushed to check his pulse, to reassure my mind he was alive.

Bato smiled slightly at my protective instincts and put a hand on my shoulder. "He's still in critical condition, but I think he'll pull through. For now, we have to just let him rest, wait for him to come out of his coma."

I continued to stare at Aang, but I was smiling now. He was alive and okay. At least for now.

Bato squeezed my shoulder lightly in comfort. "Why don't you clean yourself up, Katara? There should be some bandages and washclothes under the cot."

I glanced down at myself to see he was right. My clothes were bloodsplattered and burnt, and I could practically feel the layer of dirt encasing my skin. Even if I couldn't take a full bath just yet, it wouldn't hurt to wash some of it off.

The watertribe warrior brought me a bucket of water along with some rags and bandages before showing me to a tiny room beside the sleeping quarters. I guessed it was some kind of bathroom since an empty chamber pot was sitting in the corner.

"Thanks Bato." I said with a grateful smile. "For everything." He smiled back and left me to my business.

I washed my face first, scrubbing off the grime. I gently cleaned out the small cuts that were scattered over my cheeks and forehead. So far, nothing was too serious. My hair came next. I undid the frizzy braid and sighed as I bent the water so it wove in and out of my tangled locks. When I had time to go into town, I would buy some soap to wash it properly. Yeah, soap sounded really nice right now.

Moving onto my body, I started to undress, peeling away the crusted blue cloth from my skin. I pulled my left arm out of the sleeve, grimacing at my sore muscles. I was in the middle of sliding my right arm out when something caught my eye.

Starting at the tip of my middle finger, there was a peculiar line that snaked its way down the back of my hand. It was reddish brown, just a little darker than my normal skin tone, and it continued until it disappeared under the sleeve of my robe. Curious, I pushed my sleeve back until it stopped at my elbow. The line kept going, spiraling up my forearm. It branched off in some places, splitting several times, almost like a tree branch. Almost like...lightning.

Suddenly, my heart dropped, and my eyes widened as the truth smacked me in the face. I yanked my sleeve all the way off, and my robe fell to the ground. The line kept going, traveling up, up, up my arm, coiling around it like a vine. My curiousity turned to horror. I clawed at the bindings on my chest until they too landed on the floor. The line veered off at my shoulder, branching toward my chest. Then it abrubtly stopped. The main stem just faded away, right where my heart should be. As if it had sunk deep into my chest.

For a moment, I just stared. Just stared at the scar that marred my tan skin. And then a solitary tear escaped my eyes. It fell down my cheek, down the curve of my jaw, until dropping onto the ground below.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl and screech and scream until it went away. Until this shame, and utter _pain _disappeared. But I didn't. I didn't because of the promise I had made to myself, to Aang. I would be strong. I woudn't be afraid. And I wouldn't cry.

* * *

Day 5: Sokka's POV

Nothing eventful has really happened today, so I'm gonna talk about yesterday, which seemed much more eventful. I'm not really sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

After we had all rested and recovered, Toph and I had joined the rest of the crew up on deck. Dad gave us bowls of steaming sea prunes, and I probably couldn't have been happier. On the other hand, Toph wasn't so joyful. She threw it up over the side of the boat after her first bite. I laughed. All I have to say is that a girl with fists as small as hers should not be able to punch that hard.

Putting aside the now empty bowl, I began to tell everyone what happened in Ba Sing Se. To my embarrassment, I choked up a bit when I told them about Katara's untimely death. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, and Dad held an expression of disbelief.

I explained everything Katara had told me the other day on Appa about how she was brought back. Honestly, I didn't really understand the spiritual mumbo jumbo at all, but I continued with my story anyways. It was then that I realized I couldn't spot my sister anywhere. Brushing it aside, I figured she was probably just sleeping. After all, she only got a couple hours of sleep during the flight.

Once everyone was caught up on our travels, Dad told us about where he had been on his voyage. He mentioned how they had traveled to the Eastern Sea to wreak havoc on the Fire Nation ships there. He retold stories of his adventures that either had me leaning in with anticipation or snorting with laughter.

I wished I could have been with him instead of staying at home on the Pole. But at the same time, I understood that he needed to leave for a greater cause, and had left me behind to protect me. It still hurt, but not as bad.

For a while, we discussed different plans and strategies. I caught Bato and Toph often rolling their eyes at our jokes. I don't see how they couldn't possibly find them hilarious, Dad and I were practically comedians! The other warrior just shook his head and muttered something like, "Apple doesn't fall from the tree" under his breath.

Eventually, Katara joined Dad, Toph, and I. At first I didn't think anything was wrong, but as our conversation continued, I started becoming aware of her uncharacteristic attitude. It wasn't obvious, but being her brother and all meant I could notice little things like this a bit more than others.

She was a lot quieter than normal. Usually, she would have been running around mothering Toph and I, but she just sat there, staring into her uneaten bowl of sea prunes. That's another thing. Sea prunes are her absolute favorite, and she should've been starving from the trip, yet she didn't eat anything. She was also wearing a pair of blue and white gloves which seemed a bit odd.

I dismissed her strange behavior as just worry over Aang and being tired. Besides, she was a girl, and girl's are just plain weird. And unpredictable. Not to mention insane.

The rest of the day we just helped out around the boat, sweeping here, washing dishes, checking the mast to prepare for when we departed from Chameleon Bay. Soon everyone retired for the night. There wasn't a need for watchmen since we were in a relatively safe area.

I lay on my cot, eyes closed and breathing even. The sounds of snores and other people breathing filled the hull. It must have been around midnight. I was just about to finally drift to sleep when I heard movement from one of the bunks. Someone had gotten up and was exiting quietly through the door.

Opening one eye, I peered around and caught the sight of a braided ponytail disappearing from the room. Katara? What was she doing up?

After a couple minutes of debating, I finally pushed the covers off and threw on my shirt. I walked onto the deck, scanning the boat for any sign of Katara. The night sky was clear, little stars twinkling in the darkness. The soft lapping of waves against the boat was the only sound in the quiet. I couldn't see her anywhere. Had she gone onto land?

Suddenly, I heard a feral scream split the silence. Jerking my head towards the voice, I finally caught sight of her. I prepared myself to see an army of Fire Nation soldiers, a boat filled with pirates, maybe even an ocean serpent. Instead, I saw a lone figure out at sea.

Katara was out on the water, kneeling on a platform of ice about thirty feet from the boat. There was an ice path connecting it to the boat. I watched, alarmed, as she frantically covered her right arm with sea water and it began to glow. Panic shot through me. Was she injured? Was she hurt?

Before I could do anything, the glow faded and she let out another frustrated scream. She staggered to her feet and began to angrily hurl ice daggers and waves in random directions, no longer screaming, but hissing through clenched teeth. Luckily none of her attacks impacted with the docked Watertribe boat.

I was officially confused. One moment she was on her knees looking all the world like she was about to burst out in sobs, and the next, she was unleashing her powerful bending sporadically as if out to murder.

What could possibly be wrong?

I knew I probably shoudl've let her be, but something in the back of my mind nagged at me. Making up my mind, I hopped over the side of the boat and onto the ice path that was rocking back and forth from her bending. Years of running around the snow covered South Pole was the only thing keeping me from tumbling straight into the water.

"Katara!" I yelled out to her, carefully edging one foot in front of the other. "Katara! Calm down! I'm coming!"

For a moment I didn't think she heard me, but then she lowered her arms down to her side and turned to face me. I swear her blue eyes were practically glowing in the night. From sadness or anger, I couldn't decide. Racing across the ice, I reached her side.

"Sokka," She rasped out quietly. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied worriedly. "I'm surprised the whole crew's still asleep with the racket you're making."

She avoided my eyes and tugged down the sleeve of her right arm even further down. "Yeah, well, sorry if I woke you up."

I frowned. "Katara, what's up?"

She was silent for a moment, and bit her lip. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Sokka."

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'm not going to push you." I sighed in defeat. "Just... I just want to make sure you're alright, okay? You're my baby sister. If anything's bothering you, I'm here."

She looked up and smiled slightly before hugging me tight. I returned it with a squeeze. We seperated and she bent us back to the boat. I yawned tiredly before following her under the deck.

Both of us lay back down in our cots to go back to sleep. All this drama was exhausting.

"Goodnight, Sokka." I heard her whisper in the dark.

"Night, Kat."

* * *

Author's Note: Sokka's a good older brother, isn't he? :)

Okay, okay. I know a lot of Zutaraness isn't happening right now, but it'll come... eventually... I also know I'm kind of making Katara seem like a stick in the mud being all serious and depressed. That'll change a little bit as well during this part since nothing to angsty or actiony isn't happening.

About Katara's scar... If you look up lightning scars on Google, you can see exactly what I'm thinking of. Personally, I actually think they look pretty cool, but it's understandable that Katara would be upset over this.

Well, hopefully I'll update faster in the future, but don't count on it. Love you guys, and thanks for the reviews!

MI3


	9. Chapter 9: The Sun and The Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters.

Please don't murder me! I know it's been like a month since I last updated, but you gotta forgive me! I've been super busy the past few weeks with school starting and all this crappy drama. :P Well, I finally got around to typing this chappie up, so enjoy!

**Fake Bliss**: I'm happy to hear you aren't upset with me for taking things a little slow! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**TearsOnTheRiver**: Yup, I was hoping to write something unique yet close to the actual storyline!

**Guest**: I'm super glad that they were in character! I've been making an effort to try and capture their personalities better as the story goes on, so thanks for the encouragement!

**Peachie-Trishie**: Unfortunately, Zutaraness might not come for a little while still. :/ Also, I'm sad to say that my updates might be a bit slower since school began, (damn homework!) but I'll try to upload as fast as I can!

And as you've all been waiting for... Chapter 8!

* * *

Day 6: Azula's POV

Wrong. Everything had gone absolutely wrong.

My grip on the metal railings of the ship tightened considerably, but I made sure to keep my expression emotionless. The sun beat down on my face, and the waves consistently lapped against the boat.

Well, maybe not everything was fucked up. I had still managed to capture Ba Sing Se. I still possessed complete control of the Dai Li. The Avatar was still dead. But unfortunately, my _dearest brother_ was not.

A growl nearly escaped my throat.

My plan had been simple, perfect even. It was flawless. Get Zuko to think he was all high and mighty about himself by letting him kill the Avatar, then arrange a little 'accident' that would end with a crystal sticking out of his back. Kill two birds with one stone.

But of course, nothing ever goes that smoothly, not even for me. Instead, my brother had barely managed to dodge the impending doom, and was still alive to tell the tale. I guess that's what I get for relying on such a useless earthbending general. Too bad he had been found dead after the battle died down. Hmmm, I wonder what could've_ possibly_ happened to him.

A wicked smirk tipped my lips.

As they say, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.

* * *

Day 7: Zuko's POV

_"Zuzu!"_

_"No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_"You_ will_ learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"_

_"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do _you_ want?"_

_**"It's all your fault."**_

I sat straight up in bed, panting from the aftermath of my dream. Sweat dripped down my face, creating a glistening trail.

The metal room was still dark, so it couldn't have been more than an hour since I had fallen asleep. I felt the slight rocking of the ship and was all of a sudden reminded of wear I would soon be arriving.

Home.

A certain tightening in my heart appeared as it always did when I thought of that realization. After all these years, I was finally going home.

Whether from my recent dream, or the idea of facing my father, I suddenly felt very trapped. Kicking the sticky sheets from my legs, I hastily made my way out of the stuffy room. The halls were empty, so I didn't bother to put on a shirt.

As I continued down the silent corridors, the voices from my nightmare probed inside my mind.

The loudest one was _her's_. Her accusing voice seemed to haunt me day and night. She was always reminding me of what I had done. I knew she was alive. I'd seen her with my own eyes, yet I also knew she wasn't only blaming me for her own would-be death, but the death of her comrade. Her friend. The Avatar.

I gritted my teeth in desperation, trying to rid her from my thoughts.

Once I was outside in the cool night air, it was easier to clear my head. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own and they carried my to the edge of the deck where I could overlook the sea.

The distorted reflection of the stars greeted me. Lifting my eyes, my gaze met the bright moon shining in the sky.

When I was a kid, my father used to tell me legends of how the sun and moon engaged in great battles over the sky. He told me that they would fight ferocious wars to see who would dominate the day. Both wanted the privilege to own the sky and the earth. The sun ruled by power, wanting only to have the attention of the humans. The moon, however, ruled by compassion, seeking to guide humans on their way.

One day, the sun developed a plan. He cleverly cast a great shadow on the mortals so they could not see. The whole planet was consumed in darkness. It became chaos as the humans tried and failed to see through the pitch black. The moon saw the humans distress and quickly came to aid, turning his face to the world and shedding his light so they could see. While the moon was distracted, the sun attacked, shattering half of the moon, and its power, into millions of pieces. These shards were scattered across great distances so the moon could not take them back, soon becoming the stars of the sky.

The moon was weakened to greatly to fight back against the sun. He was overpowered and forced to let the sun take charge. So everyday, the sun rises, making a victory lap around the earth to show its power and strength to the humans, dominating the sky. The moon follows behind it, only ever showing half of its face to the world. It fills the darkness left by the sun as it continues to march around the planet.

My father always stressed who won the great battles. He said that the sun won because of its cleverness. He said the moon was defeated because of its compassion, its weakness. He said that that is why all of the Fire Nation worship the sun and despise the moon, why they should be dominaters of the world.

But despite what my father told me, despite what he said, I didn't hate the moon. I revered it. Even after being broken, humiliated, and beaten, the moon still followed the sun every night, sharing whatever light it has so we mortals can see. I always thought that the moon was stronger than the sun for having compassion, because in the darkest of times, it still seeked hope. The sun could've cared less about the humans well-being, only thinking for itself, but the moon proved to be honorable and selfless. It was taking the nobler way, even if it meant sacrificing itself. Well, that was _if_ the myth was true.

Although I connected better and easier with the sun, the moon always held a certain peace, a kind of comfort. Almost like tranquility. It reminded me of my mother... It reminded me of Katara.

I ran my hand frustratedly through my short, but not too short, hair. There she was again! Everytime I pushed her out of my mind, she would somehow slink back in!

How could one girl, one peasant, manage to become such a problem to me?

I sighed, deciding that this was enough thinking for one night. Shuffling silently across the deck, I looked once more to the moon. I stopped at the door before it could disappear from sight.

_Mom? If you can hear me, I'm sorry. Sorry for still not knowing who I am. Sorry for making such a mess of things. And if you're listening, I love you, and I miss you._

With that, I shut the door behind me, and began the journey back to my room.

* * *

Author's Note: This was kind of an uneventful chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! I'm not quite sure when Zutaraness will start to kick in, but I'll try to squeeze it in as soon as possible!

Just a head's up to everyone reading this, but my updates are probably going to be even more sporadic since school has started. If you ever get to know me, you'll find out that I'm not one of those organized people. XD

Thanks for reading!

MI3


	10. Chapter 10: Children of the Age

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of it's characters.

School is really grating on my last nerves... Sorry for such slow updates, and I apologixe in advance!

I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter, but here's the next part for Sacrifices!

* * *

Day 8: Katara's POV

The pale hand twitched in mine, fingers clenching slightly as his mind was seized by yet another nightmare. I sighed and gently wiped the sweat from his tattooed forehead.

Aang suddenly groaned, twisting violently against the covers. His eyes fluttered with the bloody images of his dreams, and he shook from illness. My hands immediately flung to his shoulders, pushing him back into the bed while simultaneously trying not to let him move to much. His dagger wound was still tender and could easily be re-injured.

This must've been one of his worse nightmares because as soon as I touched him, he began to shout incoherently, fighting my grasp. His constant movement couldn't have been good for his health.

"Shit!" I cursed as his blue arrows briefly flashed, a dangerous sign that the situation was about to escalate. I forgot about restraining him and quickly wrapped him in a hug, pressing his head to my shoulder.

"Shhhh," I cooed, feeling my heart jump from panic. "It's okay, Aang. Everything's okay."

His struggles grew weaker, but tears began to fall rapidly from his eyes, soaking my blue tunic. I swallowed thickly as my eyes prickled uneasily.

"Katara..."

My gaze snapped to the boy against my chest. He was having a nightmare about me.

Aang cried harder in his sleep, clutching at my shirt and burying his face in my shoulder.

"Katara..." He groaned in agony. "Azu... gone... sorry..."

I sucked in a breath and whispered consolingly into his ear. I could feel moisture gathering in my eyes, threatening to overspill.

No. I promised I would stay strong.

Biting my lip, I forced the tears back until I was sure they wouldn't betray me.

"Hey, I heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

My eyes opened and focused on Sokka who was standing by the door with a worried expression. I noticed how his usual brightness seemed dulled, and the way his brows crinkled unnaturally. He looked much older than he was, and acted like it too. He shouldn't be so serious. I missed my brother, the real one. The one who cracked cheesy jokes, and made everyone feel better in bad times.

Shaking my head, I gestured for him to leave. The last thing he needed was another worry to weigh on his conscience. The door silently shut behind him.

After a couple minutes, Aang was once again lost in his coma, too deep for nightmares to haunt him. It was a blessing and a curse. Once I was sure his puncture wound hadn't reopened, I laid him back down on the small cot.

A shaky breath escaped my lips as I gazed at him from his bedside. Little tufts of dark brown fuzz was beginning to grow from his head, reminding me that he was actually capable of having hair. Because he shaved pretty much every day, it was easy to forget that he wasn't permanently bald. His lips were pale and dry, parted just enough to let out small puffs of air. Gray eyes were hidden, asleep and unaware. He looked thin and very small underneath the covers, much smaller than I remembered. It was then that it really hit me.

Aang, the Avatar, the last airbender, proclaimed savior of the world, and the soul currently at death's door, was only a _twelve year old boy_.

My hands raked through my hair as that realization hit home. How messed up was this world that the burden of society had become the responsibilty of a _child?_ How completely ignorant do people have to be to believe that a_ little boy _can fix all their problems?

When I thought about it, not only was Aang a child, but so was Sokka, and Toph, and myself. Slowly but surely, our childhood, our innocence and purity, was being stolen away by problems that shouldn't be ours to solve. Maybe I was just being selfish, and maybe I didn't have the right attitude, but just maybe, I was justified. We had given up so much only to realize that life would never return the favor. I finally understood what people mean when they say 'Life's unfair.'

But it's more than unfair. It's a brutal, cruel, selfish, greedy, time-stealing bitch. _Life's a bitch._

I pulled my hands out of my hair and laid them in my lap. My eyes focused on my right hand's middle finger. I stared emptily at the dark reddish-brown line that twisted around it. No matter how hard I had scrubbed at it, how many times I had tried to heal it, the ugly scar stayed. It stained my skin just like blood staining clothes. I felt tainted, old, and shamed.

Anger sang in my veins at the unjustice of it all. I was angry at the Fire Nation for its stupidity. I was angry at Ozai for his cruel ambition. I was angry at his kids for their bloodthirsty savagery. I was angry at my father for leaving our tribe defenseless. I was angry at the spirits for being so detached. And I was angry at myself for succumbing to self-pity.

My fists clenched tightly and I sat up straight.

If life was going to be a bitch, then I was going to give it one hell of a fight.

* * *

Day 9: Toph's POV

If there's one thing I hate more than being trapped in the air, it's being trapped on water.

Boats are a freaking death trap. At any moment, something disasterous could happen. A tsunami could knock us over, and I would drown. A reef could rip a hole in the boat, and I would drown. A meteor could fall and split our boat, and I would drown. Or a giant sea monster could attack us, break our boat, and eat half of our people, and then I would have to jump overboard and since I've never had a swimming-lesson once in my whole life,_ I. would. drown._

I really don't understand how all these guys can stand to live on this huge bucket of water without going insane. I guess it's an acquired lifestyle.

A little over a week has passed since_ that _day. Everyone's been moping around, and to be honest, it's getting kind of annoying.

All I ever hear about is how mad everyone is about what happened. It's like we're all obsessing about what went wrong instead of accepting the events and moving on.

I'm not saying that we need to just ignore our responsibilites, it's just, people keep dwelling on all the negative instead of trying to see the positive.

We should be glad that everyone got out of there alive, even if Katara gave us that scare. We should be glad that we found Chief Hakoda. We should be happy that we have food and beds instead of sleeping on a smelly bison and depending on Sokka's 'hunting.' And even though Aang is unconscious and injured, at least he's still _alive_.

All I'm saying is that things are bad right now, but they could've been a lot worse. So everyone needs to stop sulking and toughen up, because mommy isn't here to hold your hand.

Speaking of mommy, here comes Sweetness right now. I'd be able to recognize those footsteps anywhere.

A hand lightly tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Toph, have you seen Sokka?" Her usually optimistic voice sounded tired. Perhaps she needed to get a little riled up.

My lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "Yeah! Last I remember, he was falling off the boat."

"What? How did he-" Her voice was laced with annoyance. "You are such a brat."

"Will you guys ever not fall for that?" I smirked and tipped my chair back until it was balancing on the back legs. She sat down in the one beside me, huffing loudly.

"Well, it's not our fault that we forget your blind!"

"How do you forget that I'm blind?"

"It's not like you _act _like a blind person!"

"Face it, Princess, you're getting slow in you're old age." I smiled wickedly. _That_ was sure to get her irritated.

Suddenly the light mood became heavier. "I'm not that old." My brows furrowed at her bitter tone. I let my chair fall back onto all fours, crossing my arms and frowning.

"Alright, spill."

"Spill what?" I rolled my eyes at her terrible attempt to lie.

"Cut the crap, Katara. What's got you so pissed off?"

I heard movement as she shifted in her seat, and I prepared myself for a rant. That's me, the go-to person when you've got a problem.

"Well, I was thinking the other day, and it's just, we're all so young, you know?" She began to talk faster as if everything she was thinking was just pouring out of her mouth. "I mean, look at Aang. I know that he's technically one-hundred and twelve, but in reality, he's only a kid. He might be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean everyone can just dump all their problems on him! Why is he suddenly expected to save the world? He hasn't even hit puberty yet for spirits sake!

"And you're the same age as him! You're still so young, and yet, you've already fought in battles, been chased by crazy firebenders, and become an earthbending teacher. Even Sokka and I are young, even if we _are_ teenagers and older than you. Neither of us had even seen a glimpse of the outside world before we were suddenly flying all around it! We're all just children, and everyone expects us to know what to do!"

She sounded frustrated and aggravated. I could tell she wasn't done talking, so I just stayed quiet.

"Not to mention, we have this insane mission to defeat the Fire Lord and 'restore peace' that has to be accomplished in a couple months! It doesn't help that we have two evil firebenders after us either! I mean, why do they have to constantly try to kill us? Can't they see how freaking wrong they are? They're stupid, misguided, and malicious. I _hate_ them. I hate them so much, I wish that they never existed."

I heard her slump back in her seat, as if that speech had sucked out all her energy.

"Well, I agree that their misguided." I said slowly. I could tell she was now looking at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that they were stupid, misguided, and malicious. I say that yes, they're misguided, but that they aren't stupid or malicious. They might be savage and insane, but you never know their side of the story." Oh how I would've loved to see her face right then.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked angrily. "How could you say that they aren't malicious or stupid?"

"Sweetness-"

"These are the people who tracked us around the world just to capture Aang, our friend! These are the people who attack us on practically a daily basis! These are the people who trick you into believing they are actual human beings before turning around and stabbing you in the back! Literally! He is despicable, cruel, heartless, and deserves to suffer!"

She was breathing hard, and her voice had cracked on the last word. I didn't mention how she had switched from saying 'they' to 'him'. I preferred to not get a face full of water.

"What happened?" I questioned calmly. "What did he do that hurt you so bad in those caves?"

I could tell, even without looking, that she had gone rigid. I waited for her answer, curiosity pulling at my imagination.

After some time, I heard her grind her teeth together and suck in a breath. "It's nothing. He just... surprised me is all."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Obviously it wasn't 'nothing' if you're willing to keep secrets."

I had a feeling she was glaring at me.

"It's none of your business." Oh yeah, she was definitely glaring. "Whatever happened, he showed his true colors. He can't be trusted, and I know that now. I hate him, and I promise that one day, he will pay for what he's done."

"How do you know that he doesn't have a legitimate reason for his actions?" I asked. "What makes you so righteous?"

"You didn't know him for as long as I have!" She practically hissed. "You never saw the things he did! He's a _monster_!"

I shook my head. "Everyone has skeletons in their closets. I might not have been there or 'seen' the things he's done, but then again, I've never 'seen' the things you've done either. How do I know you haven't done terrible things before either?"

"_Excuse_-" I held up my hand.

"I'm not finished." I said firmly. "Sweetness, I think you're forgetting one very crucial detail."

She began to speak again, but I just stood up abrubtly, cutting her off.

"I might not have known him for as long as you have. I might not have been hurt by him like you have been. I might not understand why he does what he does, but I do know one thing. _He's a kid_, just like you and me."

Without staying to hear her answer, I walked away. I was starting to wonder exactly who the blind one was around here.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is here to first of all, kill time, and second, stress the point of how young the characters really are. If you actually think about it, this is seriously a ton of pressure to put on a bunch of teenagers...

I usually hate when author's do this, but I'm going to anyways... Here's the deal, if I get 10 reviews or more from different readers by 48 hours, I will upload the next chapter sometime within the next two weeks instead of two months like last time! So hit me up!

Love you guys!

MI3


	11. Chapter 11: Generous Gesture

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Pretty please, don't shoot me! I'm infinitely sorry for how long it's taken me to update this story! Things have been really busy with school, and there has been a lot more drama in my friend circle as well as my family. It has been quite a hectic couple of months. So to make up for it, although it isn't really much, I've skipped forward in time so that something significant actually happens in this chapter! Plus, we go through like four days instead of three this time!

Tophfan: Don't worry, I absolutely love it when you guys blow up my feed, so no worries! And also, I hope I didn't confuse you, but that last chapter was talking about how young they all were, not that they were all the same age! You're absolutely right with their correct ages, and I'm sorry if that one paragraph came off as implying they were all twleve when it wasn't supposed to. Anyways, thanks for the review! (Love the pen name, by the way) :)

4minute: I'm flattered that this story is considered as such a distraction. Physics is never fun and should be avoided at all costs. Unfortunately, I'm not one hundred percent sure when Zutaraness happens... But, I will try to time skip as much as possible in order to get to the good parts :)

Guest: Hopefully you're still reading this story despite such a long delay! And to answer your question, I'll try to get the Zutaraness to begin as soon as possible!

lollovable: Why thank you! To be honest, I wasn't quite sure whether or not that chapter should've been trashed or not, so it's nice to see that it served its purpose well! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Day 15: Zuko's POV

"Why did you do it?"

She remained deceptively still, looking all the world as if she was truly asleep. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

I growled, taking an aggressive step forward. "You and I both know that you never give up glory so easily. At the time I wasn't thinking straight, but now I want to know. Why did you let me kill the Avatar?"

Azula sat up slowly in the huge bed, her mouth lazily upturned into the faintest of smirks. "Really, can't this wait until morning?"

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "No, it can't."

She sighed and tossed a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine. You've been away from home for what, three years now? I had simply put myself in your shoes, observing things from your view. If I had been the banished one, I would certainly miss home very much. I was worried that this would be your last chance at redeeming yourself, so I took the liberty of providing the perfect opportunity for you to show father your worth. And look, Zuko, you're home. Mai is here, father loves you, and the Avatar is dead. I gave you a way out."

"But why?" She smoothly stood from the bed, taking slow steps toward me, all the while having that small little smirk.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help. And I was happy to share the glory."

Something wasn't right. In all of our childhood, Azula had never went out of her way to thank people, and never had she ever been willing to 'share the glory.'

"You're lying."

She merely smiled infuriatingly, a glint of something unknown in her eyes. "If you say so."

I frowned. "You have an alternative motive. I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

Her back was now facing me and she stretched casually as if we were discussing something as frivolous as the upcoming meal. This only succeeded in further frustrating me.

"Please, Zuko. What alterior motive could I possibly have? What could I possibly gain in letting you slay the Avatar and gain all the glory?" She was smirking openly now, a hand on my shoulder and leaning in until she was whispering in a sing-song voice right next to my ear.

"Unless, the Avatar somehow survived, then all that glory would turn to shame."

It hit me like a two ton pile of bricks. The conversation in the garden by the turtleduck pond from the day before resurfaced in my mind. Azula had been baiting me all along. Something akin to ice began to seep into my bones.

"But you said it yourself that was impossible. So I suppose you have nothing to worry about."

I grit my teeth and pivoted around, taking long strides to get as far away from her as possible. Her voice called out hauntingly to me.

"Sleep well, Zuzu."

My fists clenched. Azula had successfully trapped me in an impossible situation. There was no way to turn back now.

* * *

Day 17: Sokka's POV

It's been five days since we departed from Chameleon Bay and I'm bored out of my mind. Somehow, when I pictured traveling with my Dad, I had expected more adventure, more excitement... more violence.

But literally the only thing so far that has the least bit piqued my interest is the food.

For a second, I almost envied the King and Basco, who had parted from our 'merry little group' in order to discover the world. Even if it didn't really benefit anyone, at least he was doing something. I bet he has already tasted dozens of different meats...

Everyone's been a real stick in the mud. Katara's been brooding. Toph's all moody. Dad's too busy. And Aang... Well, he's unconscious.

Yeah. This kind of sucks.

* * *

Day 18: Katara's POV

Breathe. Keep moving. Wider stance. C'mon, I said wider.

The water I was controlling followed my focus. As I curved my fingers, it morphed into a sphere. Spreading my arms created a long stream. As I lunged forward, it cracked sharply against the ice sculpture I had been aiming for, leaving a deep dent on its forehead.

Satisfied, I leaned back and brought the water towards my chest, froze it, and with a push, I sent the tiny segregated shards hurtling at the 'enemy.' They impaled themselves into its arms, legs, and torso. A few of the crew members 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed,' but most were lying around attempting to find something to entertain themselves. Dad, Sokka, and Toph included.

Y'know, for being in the middle of a war with the world's peace on the brink of destruction, this wasn't very exciting.

I sighed and melted the ice soldier, carelessly flinging the water off the deck. Plopping down on a random supply box, I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. The waves rocked the boat steadily back and forth as it cut across the blue waters. The familiar motion distracted me slightly from my boredom and I slowly began to sink into sleep. A nap wouldn't be so bad right now.

"Eeeeeeeek!"

Something small flew by my face, just barely missing impact. I squeaked out of surprise and jolted backwards. My arms flung out, trying desperately to grab onto anything, but unfortunately not in time. The breath got knocked from my chest as I smacked into the ground.

The screeching thing was flying around the deck and several other crew members suffered a similar fate as me. One of the men tripped over the object as it whizzed by his feet and fell backwards into a bucket of dirty water. Toph had stood up, randomly karate chopping the air beside her as if whatever it was would just happen to fly into her fist. Dad and Bato were both wide-eyed, knives in hand. I jumped up in alarm, calling a globe of water to me in case of attack.

My eyes scanned the deck and finally came to rest on the source of all the chaos. Momo ran around in circles, dragging something big and silver behind him. On closer inspection, I realized someone had tied a live fish to his tail with a thin piece of rope. The poor lemur kept jumping around as the fish, almost as big as Momo himself, flopped all over the place.

It took me a full two seconds to conclude who had done this. My eyes, as well as everyone elses, honed in on Sokka. He was hunched over by the rail, clutching at his stomach and laughing so hard that tears were coming to his eyes. He snorted loudly and straightened up, sucking in air in order to speak.

He stuck out a dark skinned hand, pointing at no one in particular. "You guys should've seen your - Ack!"

The fish, still attached to Momo, flopped over, slapping the lemur on his hind legs. Momo gave a loud screech and jumped straight into Sokka's open arms, pulling the huge fish with him. Sokka's eyes went wide with surprise, his mouth forming a little 'o', and his arms waved around in big circles as he tried to keep his balance.

After a few seconds of awkward teetering, he promptly toppled over the deck's railing and fell into the water with a loud splash.

It was silent for a minute before everyone began to crack up. My sides hurt from how hard I was laughing, and my cheeks ached from the broad smile stretched across my face. Toph was literally rolling around on the floor trying to breath through her amusement. Even the adults were struggling to hold back the contagious laughter.

I saw Dad wipe away a tear, his pearly white teeth standing out against his weathered skin, and he leaned over the edge of the boat.

"And that, my son, is what I call 'Karma'!"

It wasn't until later in the evening that I realized that had been the first real laugh I had had in a long time.

* * *

Day 20: Katara's POV

"Hakoda!" Bato was calling urgently from above on the deck. "Hakoda, you need to see this!"

Dad and I exchanged a look from where we were scanning a map. We abandoned it on the makeshift desk and headed towards the deck. Bato motioned to the eastern horizon. Sokka and a few other men came to see what was going on.

"You see that? It's a Fire Nation ship. We suspect it's just a border patrol, but better safe than sorry." He held out a telescope for Dad to use. "What do you want us to do? Go around it or turn back?"

Dad held the telescope to his eye for a few minutes, just standing there and looking out. Everyone shifted on their feet, awaiting the Chief's orders. When he finally put it down, there was an excited look in Dad's eyes.

"Neither." Bato gave him a funny look. "I've got a better idea."

Turns out, Dad was planning on invading the ship.

"What's more clever than using their boat as a disguise?" He had announced with a sly smile.

"It's so smart! Hide in the one place they'd never think to look!" Sokka confirmed proudly.

In one day, we went from being bored out of our wits, to hijacking Fire Nation patrol ships. Finally! It's about time we got off our lazy bums and did something life-threatening.

It was just around midnight that we took action.

Around fifteen or so men used our smaller boats while Dad, Sokka and I sat on Appa. (It had taken a lot of flattery in order for us to persuade Toph to stay behind, being an earthbender in the middle of the sea and all.) With a wave of my arms, I created an air bubble around the bison. Shifting my weight onto my back leg, I manipulated the currents so they moved us along faster.

When the ship was in sight from under water, I sucked in a large breath, bending my knees and squaring my schoulders. A huge wave followed my movements and washed over the side of the boat, taking with it the firebenders that had taken post on deck. I could see them splash into the ocean on the other side, and tugged on the reigns. Appa swam up, stopping just below the surface beside the other boats. The air bubble around us broke, and with a couple hand motions, Dad signaled for everyone to begin the invasion.

The darkness of night obscured us from view of anyone on the ship, and with a jerk of my arm, a wave had brought us level with the ship. Adrenaline pumped through me as I jumped onto the boat, alongside the other men. We didn't have a ton of time to take over the ship.

I followed Dad and Sokka who made for the control room inside. I knocked aside the metal door and we sprinted through the chambers.

A couple soldiers found us, but with our pent up frustration from being stuck on a ship doing nothing the past couple days, the three of us had incapacitated them within seconds. From then on, it only took a few minutes in order for us to find the control room. I repeated my actions from the outside and burst open the door using the water from my flask. Instantly, flames were being sent our way.

Seeing as I was the only bender of our trio, it seemed fitting for me to handle the fire.

My water shield deflected the flames, but much of my supply was turned to steam upon impact. The man had the audacity to flash a smug smile my way. Before he could react, I had flung my remaining water at him in the form of small ice daggers. He crossed his arms but a few made it past and sliced at his face. I gritted my teeth and stepped back, just as Sokka lunged forward, chucking his boomeraang straight at the captain's unsuspecting head.

At such a close range, the captain was knocked unconsious immediately.

Dad sprinted into the room just in time to watch the man slump to the floor. He must've gotten caught up with some soldiers outside. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he grinned proudly at us.

"I've taught you well." He announced loudly. Sokka laughed, but a frown curved my lips.

"You didn't teach us anything." I stalked out of the room without giving them a second glance.

Yeah, yeah. I know. It was harsh. But how do you expect me to react? Besides, it was the truth. I learned waterbending from Master Pakku, not him.

My legs carried me back outside to see that Bato and the others had already overpowered the firebenders. I allowed a small smirk. Even though they might not be benders, the Southern Water Tribe are not people to underestimate.

Somebody had sailed back for the last boat in order to tell them of our victory and bring them to the ship. I watched as the men gathered the fire nation soldiers, including the captain, and put them in one large pile. None of them were dead, and few had any real wounds.

Dad stroked his chin in thought, a slight sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes. He flicked his wrist casually. "Throw them overboard! Someone will find them eventually."

With a couple heaves, and several splashes, the soldiers were sent into the water. Bato laughed as they called out in alarm, saying something about being eaten by sharks.

I almost felt bad for them, but thought better of it considering we hadn't killed them or anything. A ton more generous then they would've been to us if the situation had been reversed, I'm sure.

Sokka gave an excited little shout and sprinted towards the door. "I call the biggest room!" He yelled back at us over his shoulder. I smiled and ran after him, my braid whipping out.

"I call the nicest one!"

* * *

Author's Note: A couple things... First, Zuko's confrontation with Azula technically isn't supposed to happen until the day Aang wakes up (according to the episodes) but I felt the need to add something more serious into this chapter, and it doesn't really make that much of a difference anyways... Second, there is a significant amount of time that I skipped since nothing particularily important happens then.

And finally, a lot of you have been asking, "When's the Zutaraness coming?" And to be quite frank, I don't really know. Honestly, I'm kind of winging this story! Usually I like to plan my fic out before I start them, but this one is just kind of coming as I write it. I will try and get to all the romantic good stuff soon, but for now, just bare with me and trust that it will come!

Well... I guess it's safe to say that I update rather sporadically... I'm attempting to get the next chapter done within the next week since it's winter break, but don't be too disappointed if it doesn't happen.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! It's nice to know you guys are out there! And to all those lurkers out there, try to raise my self-esteem and contribute your opinion. Feedback is always appreciated! :)

MI3


End file.
